Vengar la sangre
by bladz-liska
Summary: Completa. El odio es el motor de tu vida, la venganza la finalidad y la muerte de Montesco la culminación. Montesco murió, pero no por tu mano, no hallarás consuelo aquí. Cap. 9
1. Tú

Kaixo! pue... esta es mi primer historia de esta gran serie, no pensé que se me ocurriera escribir algo de esto, pero después de que vi el cap. 17... no pude evitar que la idea viniera... no sé exactamente de que giro vaya a llevar la historia, pero en cuanto vea el cap.22 (o al menos que sepa que pasa) sabré... y eso creo que en esta semana. Así que ya diré al siguiente.

Para dar la idea general, toda la historia girará en torno a Tybald, pero meteré mucho de los protagonistas, digo, que historia puede haber sin el romance de Romeo y Julieta. Este capítulo es un mero intro, que pone mas o menos como están las cosas de acuerdo a la serie.

Mil saludos!

Disclaimer. Dueña de nada, ni personajes, ni nombres, ni situaciones.

* * *

**Tú, la perdición de mamá-el bastardo de papá.**

La historia de la cual eres producto inició largo tiempo atrás, aún antes de que el mundo se imaginara como lo es ahora. Eran tiempo buenos, aunque no los mejores. De cualquier modo, sin duda muchos te dirían que con gusto regresarían a ellos. Como ahora, había nobles y plebeyos; pero jamás habían sido tan opulentos unos ni tan pobres los otros, ni tan miserables todos. No hallarás ni noble ni plebeyo que te diga que sea libre. Bajo esta opresión sobrevivimos añorando los viejos tiempos, o deseando mejores, para quien no conoció el pasado. Me pregunto si habrá mas como tú, que vive entre las dos épocas; no conoció la vieja, pero carga con sus marcas, y no puede vivir en ésta por que se halla en el pasado queriendo borrarlo o recuperarlo.

La vida no es buena, nunca lo ha sido, eso es lo que la hace algo interesante de experimentar, entre tanta desgracia hay ciertos momentos buenos, a veces eso dice que vale la pena seguir aquí. Pero no es justa, a unos no les ha dado esos momentos buenos, y sin embargo sigues en ella. Hay que saber que no es por el placer de seguir con vida, es para cumplir tus ambiciones, no es dinero, no son propiedades, no es por el amor de alguien, no es por una traición directa, pero es por eso y algo más alto… honor.

Te has jurado acabar con el tirano, pero no puedes dejar de pensar en lo que ese tirano es, en lo que representa, y significará la consumación de tu venganza. Sé que hay gente que ha alimentado tu sed de revancha y tu ansiedad de olvidarla. Te dicen que la decisión es fácil, pero puedo jurar que no. Para cualquiera sería fácil, pero no para ti, las dos opciones son tan seductoras como desagradables. Lo dije, la vida no es buena, y para ti no ha sido ni buena ni fácil, has sabido adaptarte, pero has cometido muchos errores.

Regresemos a la razón de todo esto, puede que haya fuentes más fidedignas que ésta, pero buena parte de ellas han sido acalladas, por la vía de la sangre, del miedo o la conveniencia, quizá no acudes a ellas por orgullo o miedo. Por lo que sea, estás aquí por algo.

Cargas con la imagen de él, y el recuerdo fabricado de ella, hubieras querido ver de ambos algo mas que la imagen en tu reflejo y las pinturas de Casa. Pero el tiempo decidió que así fuera. Ella fue la llave del cambio, y él, la mano que abrió la puerta.

Hay recuerdos claros de cuando ella lo supo, estaba aterrada y como no, era joven, era ingenua, era buena. Su familia no la rechazó, de principio. Le dieron un lugar para descansar y vivir. Era una Capuleto, era la segunda hija más joven de la línea, jamás ella o su descendencia podría aspirar al poder, pero era querida y respetada. Pero cuando se consumó la primer revuelta, las cosas cambiaron, ya no era la digna hermana menor del Gran Duque. Ahora era la ramera que le dio la espalda a su Casa, era una traidora.

La repudiaron, no podían eliminarla, seguía siendo una Capuleto. Pero si podían desaparecerla de los ojos de la ciudad. Como una especie de leprosa, la lanzaron fuera de Neo Verona, que había sido el hogar de toda su vida, al momento no hubo brazo protector ni mano caritativa, solo ayuda anónima y escuálida que le permitió sobrevivir por los cuatro meses que duró su vagabundear por los pueblos colindantes de Neo Verona.

'Reina sin tierra' no sabían de su noble origen y sin embargo la llamaron así, todos los pobladores que la veían pasar, vagó por tierras que jamás había conocido, su porte y belleza exigían adoración. Mantenía la presencia de su noble apellido, el gobernante de Neo Verona. Aún bajo los harapos que vestía y su belleza, que no se opacó por los malos tratos.

Sabrás que no faltaron quienes intentaron cortejarla, aún en su estado le ofrecieron una casa y esa protección que necesitaba, pero ella no aceptó; cargaba con el pecado de sus acciones, solo ella sabía por que lo había hecho, amor ingenuo, por el que se vendió el secreto mejor resguardado de su familia, y la clave de su fortaleza.

Entonces vino la segunda revuelta, cambiaron de idea, traidora o no seguía siendo una de ellos. Si uno corría peligro, todos lo hacían; no iba a ser la puerta de entrada de nuevo para el enemigo, tenían que mantenerla a su lado, pero solo a ella.

Tú eras el producto de una traición, incluso se propuso tu eliminación piadosa, pero no lo aceptaron '_Que piedad hay en la muerte?_' dijo el Gran Duque, para él no eras culpable pero tampoco inocente.

En concilio secreto y sin la presencia de tu madre se decidió tu destino, ella viviría lejos de Neo Verona hasta tu nacimiento, después ella regresaría pero sin ti. Así lo había decidido la Casa, y así debía ser, pero ni el ser con más poder puede eliminar las consecuencias de las decisiones pasadas. Ella murió, los meses de destierro habían mermado su salud, y ese desgaste había sido bien cubierto bajo su lozana y fresca presencia, nadie lo había notado, solo ella.

Pero al saber su destino, se podía leer en su cara que no lo esperaba tan pronto. Y nada se puede hacer, ya que la muerte ha decidido. Lloró y suplicó a la diosa que le diera un poco mas de tiempo, para volver a ver su Casa, su hogar, a los suyos y a ti, pero no hubo respuesta. Murió sin que hubieras podido ver su sonrisa de saber que eras un ser sano y completo.

Solo lanzaste un breve llanto, que le demostró al mundo que estabas vivo, pero no mas; tu silencio acompañó al de tu madre muerta cuando te colocaron junto a ella. Era como si entendieras tu situación, tu madre estaba muerta, te habías quedado solo y sin una sola posesión. Ni padres, ni apellido que respondieran por ti, ni siquiera lo mínimo, un nombre, ella se había ido sin nombrarte. Y difícilmente alguien lo haría.

Había que cambiar de planes respecto a tu futuro. Pero no era el momento, rumores de la tercer revuelta se cernían sin que la segunda hubiera sido sofocada, después sería el momento de pensar en tu destino, se te entregó a una criada.

Pasaron cuatro años, se habían olvidado de ti, en Neo Verona vivían en tensa calma pero había paz. Con el nacimiento de la hija menor de la Casa Capuleto, fue que se acordaron de tu existencia. Creyeron que serías un botín de valor si te mantenían bajo su custodia. Eligieron a Camilo, un criado que de la noche a la mañana fue hecho noble y le fueron dados una propiedad en Mantua y otra en el círculo privilegiado de Neo Verona, bajo la condición de fingir como tu padre.

Pasó un año mas, la tercer revuelta atrajo dos noticias importantes, la primera fue la confirmación de que Montesco estaba detrás y a la cabeza de todo, y la segunda, que él había tomado como esposa a alguien. Una noble de una Casa aliada, eso había pasado mas de un año atrás, tenía ya un hijo… ya no eras necesario.

Como las dos anteriores, esta revuelta fue aplacada, pero a un precio muy alto, se perdieron aliados, muchas vidas, seres queridos y la tranquilidad de la ciudad. No hubo paz entre ese levantamiento aplacado y la cuarta declaración de guerra, no hubo tregua. No hubo tiempo para que los Capuleto se recuperaran y reforzaran lazos, la guardia militarizada, los carabineri y las principales Casas decidieron cambiar de bando.

La cuarta revuelta fue la definitiva, no quedó nadie, ni rastro del linaje Capuleto y la flor de Lis, su emblema. Se quitaron y colocaron familias, muchas de ellas no fueron tomadas a cambio de lealtad.

Camilo no chistó en jurar sumisión y ocultar tu existencia y origen, por miedo de perder su título. Nadie le cuestionó el origen de éste, era un enemigo tan letal como un bebé, lo ignoraron, como ignoraron tu presencia.

Se sabía que habían acabado hasta con la última señal de los Capuleto, habían solo unos que sabían las dos verdades, la vida de Julieta, y tu origen. Nadie habló, por proteger a la hija del Gran Duque. Sabrás de razones y hechos, pero creo que nadie te había hablado de sentimientos, quizá ni siquiera te importen, pero estaría bien que los consideraras, has pavimentado ya tu camino a la perdición, pero aún puedes desistir de tomarlo.

Qué piensas ahora? Venganza es lo que te ha llevado a donde estás. Pero que hay si te propusieran volverte un Montesco, lo has pensado, cierto? Hay también ambición en ti, has vivido una vida holgada pero no has tenido lo que te corresponde, tú deberías ser el heredero del Gran Duque, no un bastardo sin apellido.

El Duque Montesco, no fue eso desde el inicio, él fue una versión similar a la tuya pero con una suerte distinta, él creció sin nada pero lo obtuvo todo. No recuerdo quien fue la que te lo dijo. Después de que supiste la verdad de tu existencia huiste de esta casa. Alguna vez dijiste que lo hiciste por buscar tu identidad, pero regresaste sin ella, aunque no llegaste con las manos vacías. Un odio aún mayor, una desconfianza enorme, y un vacío en el alma. Nunca mencionaste nada de querer buscar compañía, sé que la has buscado con las mujeres de la zona libre de Neo Verona. Pero no hallaste lo que querías, ellas solo aman una vez del modo en que tú buscas, y siempre llegabas tarde.

Te has forjado a tu modo y al de otros, sabes sacar lo mejor de cada uno, y no hablo de cualidades solamente, te apropias de las características que mejor te vendrán en la vida; que bien pueden ser honestidad y firmeza, así como un descarnado sentido de la realidad y un nulo aprecio por la vida ajena que no entra en tu peculiar código de justicia, agreguémosle tu formidable capacidad de aprendizaje y habilidad nata con la espada, ambas cosas te han hecho una letal existencia que tiene aún que aprender a controlar sus impulsos. Pero todo te ha servido.

La vida ha venido en decadencia, desde la ascensión de Montesco al poder, se perdieron libertades y derechos. Después de que eliminó la Casa Capuleto, se encargó de reafirmar los rumores que había dispersado durante las revueltas, la crueldad y abuso de parte de los Capuleto, infundió una imagen de terror de la Casa gobernante, le habló al pueblo de su pobreza y la riqueza del Gran Duque, les hizo creer que vivían en la miseria y bajo una cruel represión. Por eso se cimbraron las bases del poder de los Capuleto, por eso Montesco ascendió al poder sin mucha oposición.

Se declararon enemigos de la ciudad a todo remanente de Capuleto o gente leal a ellos, por eso es que Julieta ha vivido oculta. El Duque Montesco no ha cambiado, es un ser cruel, su esposa la noble Portia Clemenza di Ebe lo dejó, abandonó su privilegiado sitio como monarca, y se refugia en un convento, a ella no la conoces, cierto?

Por qué es que te digo esto? Por que quiero saber que es lo que piensas de ese pasado de Montesco y de tu presente. Compárense, eres como él, no tuvieron un padre a sus espaldas, a él su madre le dio una vida de miseria hasta su muerte, a ti, la tuya no te dio nada, pero los suyos te permitieron vivir como un acomodado noble; a él el destino le otorgó ese apellido negado y una plataforma para alcanzar el poder, a ti la educación de un noble pero en un pueblo de plebeyos, que te hizo crecer sin las eternas debilidades de los ricos, y sin el conformismo de los pobres.

A él le temen nobles y plebeyos, a ti te desconocen unos y te respetan los otros, eres una sombra intermedia. Él cree haber consumado su venganza, tú apenas estás por comenzarla pero ambos tienen las manos manchadas de sangre inocente y culpable.

No eres tú su pasado y él quizá tu futuro? No te hace eso desistir de seguir así?

Mírate, negando como si mis palabras no escondieran verdades, clamas que nadie te conoce, y es cierto, nadie lo hará por completo, pero soy yo quien te conoce mas, y por eso te digo esto, antes de que la muerte me arranque de tu lado.

Nunca expresaste aprecio por mi, pero sabes que yo si lo siento por ti, fuiste como un cuarto hijo, aunque te negaste a dejarte pertenecer y no me permitiste ser tu madre. Solo estuviste a mi cuidado por tres años, pero quiero creer que fueron importantes.

Después de tu viaje de auto descubrimiento, regresaste cambiado, no eras otro pero percibí tus diferencias, me lamenté y temí por ti, y parece no importarte en nada. Pero por ese afecto que te tengo y que no aceptarás, me gustaría que reconsideraras tu postura, puede haber algo mas ahí… no te condenes a la misma vida que tu padre y a un destino igual al de tu madre.

* * *

Ikusi arte! 


	2. Yo

Kaixo! ya sé, ya lo vi... el final... sufro, sufro mucho. Pero era lo que esperábamos... bueno, no... pero que se le iba a hacer. Ahora si, como dije en el anterior (y me disculpo por la tardanza), ya sé que será por completo de esta historia.

Seguiré la de la serie, pero de la perspectiva de Tybalt, con mucho de Romeo y Julieta para la cuestión de la parte romántica y para no perder el camino, pero también meteré de él. Así que quienes no hayan visto la serie completa o toda o nada... y me haga el gran favor de leer este fic, propongo algo.

Si no quieren enterarse de lo que pasa, iré poniendo al inicio de cada cap. de cual a cual capítulo de la serie hablo en el fic, y ya queda en decisión propia. Eso será a partir del que sigue, en éste y el primero no hay nada realmente, solo el final del primero del que no pongo mucho, pues es todo de él.

Nos leemos!

* * *

**Yo, la única persona que forja mi camino.**

Anciana Loreta, por qué me estás diciendo esto? por qué me quisiste a tu lado en estos últimos momentos? Tus hijos esperan afuera y tú me tienes aquí, llenándome la cabeza con tonterías. No tengo nada que decirte, ni por que escucharte; pero si con eso tienes una muerte tranquila. Que así sea. Con esto me odiarán mas Roberto y Mariann, para Rafael seguiré quizá siendo indiferente, me tiene todo eso sin cuidado. 

Ya viene, cierto? Espera, voy por ellos, no querrás que yo sea la última persona que veas, quizá te guste estar al lado de alguien que sonría y llore por ti.

Abro la puerta y se levantan apresurados, por primera vez entienden a la primera y entran corriendo, su madre se está muriendo. Me quedo recargado en la puerta mirando la escena, tus tres hijos rodeándote mientras los miras dando unos últimos consejos, repasas con un a mirada a cada uno de ellos, intentas buscarme, estoy lejos del alcance de tus ojos verdes, pareces decepcionada, lloras? por qué lloras? Sabes lo que sigue. Una de las religiosas ha venido a decir algo en tu nombre para la diosa, me hago a un lado para no interrumpir su rito. Has cerrado los ojos, ya falta poco, es momento de que me vaya, no sería propio interrumpir esto.

En cuanto cierro la puerta detrás de mí, escucho el llanto incrementado de Mariann y las súplicas de Rafael, te has ido. Descansa, eres de las pocas personas que sé, se lo merecen.

No tengo ya nada que hacer aquí, así que antes de irme una copa de vino a tu memoria, el salón de recepciones siempre a contenido el mejor vino, o al menos eso es lo que el jardinero y Mariann creen, pero solo yo sé que la mejor cosecha descansa en el estudio donde está la pintura de los Capuleto. Me sirvo un poco –A tu memoria-

-Así que al fin le ha llegado su momento, ya era hora. Ya había tardado- escucho la desagradable voz de Camilo.

-Algunas personas viven menos de lo que debieran, en cambio otras como tú, succionan mas vida de la que se merecen.- Basta que le de una mirada para que salga huyendo, sabe que este lugar está vedado para él.

Termino y veo por la ventana, las sombras comienzan a caer, la señal de salida. Llego a los establos, ahí mi ryuuba espera. Al verme parece animarse, al igual que yo odia permanecer mucho tiempo aquí, recuerdo que alguien una vez me preguntó por qué era que no tenía nombre, por qué habría de tenerlo?

No es mi mascota ni amigo, es algo que necesito así como yo soy algo que necesita, no somos amigos solo permanecemos cerca por que nos somos necesarios. A mi me nombraron por que había gente alrededor de mi y necesitaba ser llamado de algún modo, pero no es su caso, solo soy yo quien se acerca a él, el único al que le permite acercarse, a menos claro, que ordene lo contrario y él lo acepte.

Está inquieto, eso quiere decir que alguien se acerca, al poner atención sé que es Roberto, lo adivino por lo tambaleante de los pasos, está nervioso.

-Te largas ya?- pregunta fingiendo seguridad en su voz.

-Ya- respondo sin mas.

-No te quedarás a la velación de mi madre?-

-No, no soy requerido, no me interesa y no soy bienvenido.-

-Te das cuenta que ofendes su memoria?- Vuelve a arremeter, no entiendo de dónde saca de improviso este valor estúpido.

No puedo evitar sonreír un poco, me giro para verle la cara –Si lo que quieres es una compensación, podemos hacerlo ahora, llevo prisa.- Como esperaba, retrocede atemorizado, ese cobarde. No puede fingir por mucho, y sabiendo que ya no dirá mas, montó y levantamos el vuelo.

Neo Verona ha estado agitada recientemente, el Torbellino Rojo ha comenzado a tener mas apariciones, cosa que es buena y mala, si esos incompetentes pudieran mantenerla bajo control o al menos vigilarla, pero no. No es que ella sea de mi interés, pero sé que es necesaria para lo que viene. Le quita horas a mi día, me pregunto cuando es que nuestros caminos tendrán que cruzarse, que molesto, pero cada día que veo como la fuerza de los carabineri es más letal, esos infelices abusan cada vez mas de su poder, con todo eso sé que no permaneceré oculto de los seguidores de Capuleto por mucho, ella cumplirá pronto dieciséis, esa es la primera señal.

Ahí está, la ciudad se ve igual de hostil de día y de noche, la puerta sur oriente parece la mejor opción ahora que no pienso permanece aquí mucho tiempo, es justo donde el informe es más completo, barato y está mas cerca del barrio de los nobles, el saludo siempre es el mismo como si fuera su igual, que patéticos. Al parecer no hay nada nuevo salvo la usual aparición del Torbellino que enfrentó directamente a los carabineri, lo sabía, las piezas se están colocando.

Doy una última ronda en la parte más conflictiva de la ciudad, al hallar los problemas de siempre, termino frente a la Casa Farnese, justo donde los restos de la Casa Capuleto yacen. Tampoco hay nada, me lo dice la luz en la ventana del extremo sur que la cocinera pone como aviso.

Estoy cansado, podría ir al barrio libre, la noche aún tiene vida, pero no hoy, no, hoy necesito algo tranquilo, Julieta cumplirá años dentro de dos días, de acuerdo a mi informante, y no habrá descanso a partir de que el estandarte de Capuleto se levante de nuevo.

Dirijo al ryuuba mas allá de las fronteras de la ciudad, es un lugar que poca gente conoce y frecuenta, está desolado y bien oculto entre el enorme bosque, tengo que apresurarme para que nadie me vea llegar, la luz del alba puede delatarme. Necesito cuando menos pasar una noche de sueño completo, aunque hay quien cree que jamás duermo es por que no sabe de este lugar, jamás hallo descanso cuando estoy rodeado de alguien mas, cuestión de seguridad.

Es una derruida casa de una familia de quien no he podido reconocer el escudo, un águila de seis alas. Parece haber desaparecido aún antes que Capuleto; es grande y de piedra negra, pareciera que en sus buenos tiempos pudo haber sido una casa de campo, la distribución y tamaño del conjunto lo delatan, hace mucho que dejó siquiera de ser útil, por fuera se ve como un anexo mas del bosque por las raíces incrustadas que se mezclan con el follaje y la piedra labrada, aún así encontré un cuarto que cubre bien de las inclemencias del tiempo y está bien iluminado, aún de noche las luces del cielo lo hacen habitable, le quito las riendas y la silla al ryuuba, que descanse a su modo como yo lo haré al mío.

Lo veo perderse entre la oscuridad del bosque que lo oculta a la perfección gracias a su color. Aquí fue donde lo encontré, no era un potro, pero era un ser pequeño, parecía que había perdido su grupo, huía de un depredador, maté al animal no por su seguridad, si no por la mía; y a partir de ahí no se separó de mi, cuando creció y aprendió a volar fue de gran ayuda para abandonar Mantua mas seguido.

Cuando regresé con él el primer día, los niños del pueblo que siempre me evitaban de improviso se acercaron queriendo tocarlo, yo los quería lejos de mi pero si el animal los toleraba no iba yo a darle órdenes. Apenas se acercó el primero comenzó a cabritear asustándolo, los demás quisieron imitarlo pero el animal se molestó aún mas, lo mas que pude hacer fue burlarme en silencio de sus caras de miedo. No volvieron a intentarlo, solo bastó con esa vez.

Al regresar a la casa la mujer que en ese momento se ocupaba de mi me recibió con el mismo gesto de molestia de siempre, me dio un plato, me indicó donde se encontraba la comida y se alejó, después de comer en la cocina vacía regresé al patio buscando al ryuuba que había mostrado inusual interés en una sección del jardín. Lo encontré retrocediendo del jardinero, al hacerle saber que había llegado conmigo mostró sorpresa y me explicó –Dicen que es de buena suerte si un ryuuba llega a ti por voluntad propia, dicen que son mensajeros de la Diosa, sobre todos aquellos de grandes alas y esos ojos; al parecer este te eligió.- Sonreí un poco por el disfrazado elogio y la ignorancia del hombre, pero agregó –aunque de aquellos de este color no sé, ni siquiera los bandidos comercian con estos qué crees que pudo haber sido?-

Lo miré sin emoción, le di la vuelta y el animal me siguió –Destino o conveniencia quizá- le dije sin mas interés en su persona. Con el paso de los días entendí que quizá si había sido la conveniencia de estar juntos por beneficio propio, además de una identificación que aún hallo. Éramos seres despreciados pero sin ningún interés en ello. A la fecha.

Ya es muy tarde, comienza a oscurecer, no tengo aún que regresar, lo que tengo que hacer es buscar algo de comer. Hay un río cerca y un huerto natural al lado, pero con el paso de los años me he dado cuenta que la tierra se va empobreciendo, no es la misma de hace unos diez. Después de aplacar el hambre me siento a esperar a que el ryuuba regrese, la noche ha caído y él no aparece, quizá fue a busca un poco de compañía con algunos de su especie.

Ahí veo su oscura silueta aparecer, cojea de una pata, alguna pelea por los derechos de una hembra, por algún área de pastoreo o por el mero place de pelear, no puedo evitar sonreír –Ganaste, cierto?- le digo palmeándole la cabeza. Decide dormir, y yo tengo que esperar, así que regreso a la construcción.

Aún tengo tiempo y ya no pienso dormir, tomo una de las antorchas que siempre tengo de reserva y comienzo a recorrer la derruida casa, llego a lo que he asumido era la cocina, aquí fue donde me gustaba pasar el mayor tiempo, lo que fungía como área de refrigeración era mi parte favorita, fría y oculta de todo. Aún está la espada de madera con la que solía jugar, que curioso, pensé que me había desecho de ella. Desde que me explicaron que Camilo se encargaría de mi y que debía llamarlo padre la recibí, fue de lo poco que vino directamente de él que me agradara, aunque claro él nunca me llamó hijo así como yo nunca le llamé padre, hubiese sido humillante.

Tiempos viejos donde ignoraba la verdad y creía que las cosas de ese modo eran normales, era un ingenuo. Aprendí a odiar a los demás niños por que ellos nunca me recibieron bien, eran una especie de seres primitivos, ignorantes e irascibles, cada que los veía me recibían hostilmente. En ese entonces no sabía por que era que me detestaban los demás, aunque el resto de la gente fuera de la Casa de Camilo sigue sin saberlo, en ese entonces creía que era por vivir en una casa de nobles, después supe que era por la mala fama que me creé con la gente que me conoció ahí.

El ryuuba despierta, el amanecer se acerca no entiendo por qué me permití perderme por tanto en mis ideas. Es hora de regresar de nuevo a Neo Verona, las cosas comenzarán a moverse mañana.

No es de mi agrado llegar a la ciudad de día. Para saber las novedades del día no hay mejor lugar que la taberna del anciano Pietro, todos aquellos que recorren la ciudad por mi hacen parada aquí al menos una vez. Maro me dice que justo en la plaza cercana, el Torbellino Rojo ha aparecido, suerte la mía, para saber que tan hábil se ha vuelto. Ella gusta de apariciones inesperadas, tonta.

Hace su insulso acto de justicia y desaparece con una tropa de carabineri detrás, brinca aquí y allá, la sigo con la mirada desde un punto oculto y en alto. Pelea con unos y le dice a la mujer que la acompaña que cruce, tonta, no hay paso. Al darse cuenta intenta pelear de nuevo, pero el suelo cede ante ella y cae, debo intervenir? No… un ryuuba blanco y alguien van en su ayuda, lo que necesitaba, Romeo. La levanta y se alejan el raro amigo de Romeo, no puedo creerlo.

No pasa nada mas, la tarde muero y yo permanezco en la taberna, me entero que es la noche del Baile de la Rosa, no me interesa, pero cuando la noche ha llegado sucede que Julieta va a asistir, sigo sin entender a los incompetentes que supuestamente cuidan de ella, como le permitieron ir?

Por seguridad de mis planes tengo que presenciar de cerca, todo parece en calma, tengo a un infiltrado en el salón principal y en dos salidas por si algo llegase a pasar, de pronto veo que ella sale y llega a una fuente, no hace nada… esto debe ser una maldición, Romeo aparece. Se acerca a ella, se miran… que es esto?

Destino?

* * *

Ikusi arte! 


	3. Destino

Kaixo! uh, esto abarca solo hasta el segundo cap. retomé eso de usar los nombres de acuerdo al libro traducido, así que Tybalt pasa a ser Teobaldo (se lee extraño pero si era Montesco en vez de Montage, todo tenía que ser parejo, no?). Es todo, gracias y nos leemos!

* * *

**Destino**

El viento lleva el olor de lis y rosas, bajo la mirada suplicante de la Diosa alada, los retorcidos designios del destino han decidido esto. Ella lo vio, él la siguió y bajo la luna el tiempo se ha detenido. 

-Puede decirme su nombre?- pregunta él, ella no puede decir algo mas que el 'si' cuando se le preguntó sobe su gusta por la blanca flor de lis, y llega el inoportuno amigo, que le da la señal de retirada para ella. Él no puede detenerla, y llega a una puerta, justo por una por la que no puede pasar; a tiempo los amigos de ella llegan para completar la huída. Y contemplando todo, un tercero que no solo puede maldecir una vez mas su vida y destino.

Teobaldo presionó con fuerza el puño, no esperaba algo como esto, salió de ese detestable mundo donde se aspiraba la presencia de Montesco en cada rincón. Regresó a la taberna a rematar ese fatídico día, los dos enemigos se habían conocido.

Un torneo de espadas llevaba ya un rato de iniciado, se sentó a contemplar las básicas habilidades de los participantes, no tenía sentido siquiera que intentara participar, los contendientes de inmediato se retirarían. Simplemente se tuvo que contentar con ver y hundirse en su frustración, que no era poca. Lo que acababa de presenciar solo anunciaba un futuro aún peor del que él ya ciertamente esperaba, pero una vez mas tendría que adaptarse y sobrellevarlo hasta sus últimas consecuencias, hasta que cumpliera su promesa.

-Eh, te ves fatal, esta noche invito yo- el viejo tabernero le dijo colocándole un tarro al frente –mal día?- le preguntó.

-De los peores, pero sé que aún faltan muchos por venir- dijo Teobaldo sujetando su vaso.

-Relájate, ya vendrán mejores.- Teobaldo, ni asintió ni negó, desde siempre había sabido que las cosas podían mejorar o ponerse aún peor, sabía que no podía predecir nada, así que sólo le quedaba esperar y modificar cuando pudiera pero sabiendo que aquello que no le competía, que no era poco, sólo podría superarlo a su modo.

Le dio un último sorbo al segundo tarro, y miró con aburrimiento su alrededor; el torneo había finalizado. El ganador había tenido una batalla tan fácil que la seguridad se había subido a su aún sobria cabeza. –Te reto- le dijo a Teobaldo que miraba por una de las ventanas, todos se callaron.

Teobaldo arqueó una ceja y sonrió –Estás ebrio, lárgate-

Pero el valor del 'campeón' era mucho. –Me tienes miedo?- dijo.

La sonrisa de Teobaldo apareció –Una? Que hay en juego?-

-Mi título.- Dijo el retador

Y Teobaldo casi libera una carcajada –Algo que me sirva, que valga y que exista, tienes algo como eso?-

El hombre trató de no enfurecerse –Tengo esto- dijo lanzando una pequeña bolsa con monedas de plata, que provocó la codicia de todos ahí, todos, menos él.

-Eres un ser miserable, lo sabes?- se burló Teobaldo.

-En serio, que tienes tú? Apuesto que nunca has visto tanto dinero reunido.-

-Eso es lo que le doy al chico que cuida de mi ryuuba- dijo Teobaldo provocando las risas de todos.

-Y tú ofreces?-

No contestó, lanzó un cuchillo el mango y la funda estaban adornados con piedras preciosas y oro, la avaricia de los hombres no halló mejor botín. -Comencemos- dijo el hombre.

Teobaldo tuvo que reconocer que tenía un poco de mejor técnica que el promedio ahí; pero seguía siendo basura, como el resto. Aunque su ataque básico se realizaba con dos espadas, y esta vez uso solo una, no cambiaron las cosas, el hombre terminó pidiendo por su vida antes de que Teobaldo hubiera comenzado a sentir interés en la batalla. Se retiró agradeciendo al tabernero, y tomando el cuchillo. –Ey, tu dinero!- dijo uno de los hombres.

-A la familia de ese infeliz le vendrá mejor, que lo use en ellos, si no, házmelo saber- dijo saliendo. Aunque la vida y miseria de Neo Verona no eran su problema, no por eso iba a acrecentarla, sólo que eso lo hacía cada que no (paradójicamente) no tenía que hacer nada, a diferencia de Julieta y su séquito de desgastados justicieros.

La tarde comenzaba a caer, hizo su camino hacia el barrio libre '_Sólo para acabar el día_' se dijo. Las mujeres y hombres del barrio libre parecían no quedar jamás satisfechos, el mundo podría derrumbarse pero ahí siempre habría una botella de vino, una cama y alguien para hacerse acompañar, llego a la Casa Azul, famosa por la variedad de sus servicios. La vieja Giordana le recibió en persona, habían trabado buena relación desde que apareció por primera vez ahí algunos años atrás. –Bienvenido, mal día?- preguntó la mujer. Teobaldo solo asintió, un tanto sorprendido de cómo es que debía verse como para que le preguntaran eso. –No importa, comida, habitación o compañía? O las tres?- preguntó ella picaramente.

Él la miró seriamente mientras sacaba unas monedas –Las dos primeras, Tibero?-

-Afuera, atendiendo a tu ryuuba.-

-Perfecto-

-Ven, por aquí.- Le mostró una de las habitaciones del cuarto puso, le dio las llaves y le anunció que pronto llevarían su comida. El otro dio las gracias y en cuanto la mujer salió, colocó seguro a la puerta, cerró firmemente las ventanas y corrió las cortinas, después se dejó caer sobre la cama tratando de ordenar las ideas encontradas que había tenido todo el día. Aunque sus instintos para eso eran muy malos, había interpretado algo mas que mero conocimiento entre esos dos, algo que de tanto negarse cada vez percibía menos, amor.

Tocaron a la puerta, recibió su comida y se sentó a contemplarla casi diez minutos, tendía a que su notable paranoia le hiciera creer que querían envenenarlo, pasaba casi quince minutos batallando con su lógica hasta que se convencía que no podían hacer tal cosa, nadie sabía quien era él en realidad, sólo unos cuantos lo identificaban como una especie de obsesivo rico que recababa información. Acabó y se recostó de nuevo, decidió que se presentaría ante ellos cuando la situación fuera inevitable, mientras seguiría viendo como se llevaba el levantamiento de Capuleto y eso que percibió entre Romeo y Julieta. Era tan agobiante todo, durmió ratos y despertó otros, una mala noche que agravó el mal momento que pasaba. Poco antes de amanecer se resignó a que no hallaría descanso; salió del cuarto y vagó un momento por la casa con destino fijado en la azotea, el único lugar donde sabía no hallaría parejas y esa inquietante mezcla de gritos y gemidos.

Después de una concienzuda revisión en la que se aseguró que no había nadie, se sentó a ver el alba, ese era el anuncio del fin para Neo Verona como se conocía hasta ese momento, si no había un cambio profundo y Capuleto no retomaba el poder; cuando menos sabía que el levantamiento de la flor de lis impactaría en la ciudad, y de él dependía que Montesco cayera, si triunfaba la revolución le tenía sin mucho cuidado, pero Montesco había de morir.

-Sigues siendo como un gato, que vive en las azoteas y donde nadie le ve- escuchó una voz femenina, su tensión se controló, conocía a la persona que le hablaba.

-Qué quieres?-

-No tienes palabras más agradables para mí?-

-Por qué?-

-Sería agradable oírlas viniendo de ti-

-Busca a alguien mas.-

-Vamos, oí que viniste y me cansé de esperar en mi cuarto-

Alina, alta, delgada y de largo cabello negro, ligeramente vestida con un ceñido vestido rojo, se sentó a su lado pero con buena distancia de seguridad.

-Tienes información que me interese?-

-Conozco a una muchacha, que escucho de voz de alguien, que ella conoce bien, que buscaba algo, que no halló pero si encontró algo que juró que no quería saber, este alguien decía que no hallaba sentido a su vida, lo curioso es que a partir de que supo ese algo que le dijeron aquí, encontró una razón para vivir, aunque terminara en la muerte de uno.-

Teobaldo le miró de frente –Veo que Giordana te tiene mucha confianza como para decirte eso, pero no significa nada, lo oyes?- y se levantó.

Alina lo detuvo sujetándole la capa. –No seas así, dime algo mas.-

-Adiós- Se soltó y cuando Alina lo quiso buscar, él ya había desaparecido.

Aprovechando que nadie le miraba se deslizó hasta las caballerizas, dejó unas monedas al lado de un chico durmiente junto a su ryuuba, montó y levantó el vuelo. Ya en la ciudad, dejó su montura en uno de los edificios más viejos y se dedicó a recopilar información, se enteró que Camilo había hecho su camino hacia Neo Verona, el infeliz planeaba algo, pero eso era basura comparado con la otra información, había movimiento percibido en algunos puntos. Antiguos Lores y seguidores fieles a Capuleto se reunirían en un sito olvidado por muchos, la cripta de Capuleto.

Después de ir a los cinco puntos donde reunía la información y asegurarse de la gente, el lugar y la hora, fue al restaurante de Biara, donde gran parte de la clientela eran Carabineri y criados del palacio, si acaso alguien sabía de la reunión de Capuleto, ahí lo descubriría.

Se sentó tranquilamente en la mesa exclusiva de los guardias de las puertas reales, no hubo voz que le dijera algo, su modo de comportarse no levantaba sospechas, incluso imaginaban que era algún noble o allegado a ellos.

-Ey, no hay nada hoy, parece que será un día más aburrido que de costumbre,- el jefe de la Guardia de la Puerta Sur se sentaba a su lado con un plato del cual le invitaba a Teobaldo, él tomó un poco para no perder la conversación.

-Nada?-

-No, el Duque incluso a disminuido la búsqueda del Torbellino Rojo.-

-Ah- dijo el otro desinteresado de ese tema, y se levantó con el gesto cansado, no faltaba mucho para la reunión. Caminó entre sombras de edificios un tanto harto, cuando llegó donde estaba su ryuuba se sentó al lado de éste. –Si lo que planean es en serio, el momento de mi acto pronto llegará, la muerte de Montesco se anuncia hoy.- sonrió con malicia extendiendo sus dos espadas –Su sangre ha de correr, así como corrió la de ella.-

Se quedó mirando con calma los mangos de las armas, siempre que lo hacía terminaba preguntándose por que era que cada una cargaba con un color de cada Casa, rojo y azul. El esposo de Loreta las había forjado para él, ella había hecho las empuñaduras, era como si ella ya supiera el destino que le deparaba, el de un vengador. Era confuso, la mujer le había dicho hasta el final de sus días que optara por otro camino, y sin embargo, había hecho hasta lo imposible por convencer a su marido de hacerle esas espadas y de conseguirle los mejores profesores, aunque él aprendió más en combates callejeros que con esa gente.

Era extraño escucharle hablar de ser fuerte y saber defenderse cuando era niño, y una vez que él supo la verdad de su pasado, como ella le dijo que no que se olvidara de vivir su vida sólo para preparar su sueño de venganza.

-Ella lo supo desde siempre, por qué no me lo dijo?- se susurró y la respuesta no tardó. –Por que ella ya sabía mi destino- levantó la mirada, el cielo se estaba oscureciendo.

Romeo POV

_Estoy cansado, cómo puedo seguir viviendo de este modo? Mi padre hace tan difícil la vida, pero este lugar me gusta; la blanca flor de lis, ella es como esta flor, incluso carga con su aroma. Por qué no me dijo su nombre? Quiero verla de nuevo. Alguien, alguien viene. _

-Quién es Cielo?-

Julieta POV

_Cierro los ojos y aún veos su rostro, si, es el mismo noble que me ayudó con Cordelia, Romeo… dijo su amigo, es un noble… no importa, me basta con la felicidad que siento al cerrar los ojos y ver su cara, olía a rosas… huele a rosas… aquí, rosas? _

POV Normal

El viento de nuevo se liberó, ese impregnado de la flor de lis también llevó el perfume de rosas, tenía ambas esencias, ese viento jugó con el largo cabello rojizo de ella y con el amplío cuello de la camisa de él. Y de nuevo, cara a cara, ella y él, compartieron el gesto de sorpresa y el enrojecimiento de sus mejillas, ella ya sabía su nombre, él le preguntó por el suyo, -Julieta…-

Silencio, viento y un fondo rojo por el ocaso. Intercambiaron frases nerviosas, y cuando ella dijo lo de su cumpleaños, él buscó… algo, algo que fungiera como regalo y recuerdo de su encuentro.

Nada…

Una flor, que se convirtió en todo para ella, una sonrisa boba parte de él y ella fue más feliz.

-Tengo que irme- dijo ella con un poco de tristeza.

Apresurado, él por un modo de verla de nuevo, como quien quiere ocultar su sinceridad, él acordó verse de nuevo ahí, ella accedió y aunque el cielo ya era casi negro, el día se había vuelto más brillante que nunca, para ambos.

Al contrario, para Teobaldo que con la mala suerte a la que ya se había resignado, maldecía su curiosidad de conocer de quien era el dueño del ryuuba cuyos relinchos atrajeron su atención. El destino se había encargado de unir en su ignorancia a ese par, y una vez mas le lanzó a la cara a él la verdad, él habría de perder mucho una vez que consumara su venganza. Pero era algo que se había enseñado a ser, y no iba a ceder.

Julieta desapareció, Romeo se quedó viéndola irse, y Teobaldo se fue a atestiguar el inicio del fin.

Llovía, el cielo ahora era negro, él estaba seguro que la luz que había sentido con Romeo, pronto se apagaría para Julieta, pues pronto habría de saber quien era en verdad.

El veía cómodamente oculto en su capa al lado de varios seguidores, riendo por dentro de la increíble falta de previsión de esa gente, si él hubiera sido un asesino, ya hubiese matado a Julieta sin mucho esfuerzo.

Pero no, como capricho quería estar en primera fila cuando ella fuera informada de su obligación como heredera de Capuleto. Ella llegó, el resto de la gente la saludó con vítores, él, con silencio. El anciano que vivía con Julieta le dijo todo, ella… pareció despertar del sueño en el que había estado sumergida. Reaccionó y ahora sabía cual era su deber.

La gente que la rodeaba corrió a su auxilio al verla desmayarse, él se separó y se perdió entre las sombras, sobre su ryuuba dio una última mirada al lugar donde el destino se había encargado de mostrarles su deber.

* * *

Ikusi arte! 


	4. Deber

Kaixo! esta historia parecía haberla olvidado, pero le reestructuré unas cosas para no alargarla tanto y concentrarme un poco mas en el personaje de Teobaldo, así que Romeo y Julieta pasarán a segundo plano, pero seguirán siendo ellos el hilo conductor de la historia. Aquí va del capítulo cuatro al cinco. Saludos!

* * *

**Deber**

-La sangre de Capuleto corre por sus venas, es la última descendiente de la Casa, en sus manos está la posibilidad de darle una nueva vida a Neo Verona… tome en sus manos el destino de la ciudad que Montesco ha derrumbado, devuélvale su gloria.-

Las palabras intercambiadas llegaron como avalancha sobre su alegre estado, y esa cálida luz que había iluminado su día, se opacó. Julieta Fiammata Asto Capuleto, la heredera y ahora encargada de hacer justicia frente al tirano. Fue demasiado para ella y perdió el sentido.

Para Teobaldo, el momento tampoco fue sencillo; miró a la distancia como corrían a socorrerla. Era una empresa difícil la que ella tenía al frente, pero no importaba cuantas veces cayera, cuanto miedo tuviera, ahí habría alguien que la apoyaría, la ayudaría, la animaría, la protegería, incluso quien muriera por ella. Miró a su lado, no había nadie. Él debía cumplir su deber auto impuesto… solo. No importaba que por tantos años se lo hubiera dicho, había momentos en los que necesitaba eso que se siente cuando se está con personas como las que tenía Julieta: tranquilidad.

La lluvia no daba señales de disminuir y necesitaba guarecerse en algún sitio, el cual lo halló en los edificios derruidos de las afueras de la ciudad. Llegó completamente empapado, aprisa encendió un fuego y se quitó la capa; el ryuuba se perdió entre la lluvia, y Teobaldo se sentó a aclarar sus ideas. Cada vez era más raro que esa clase de pensamientos le llegaran, pero con la vida que había llevado y con el constante recordatorio de ello, no podía dejarle atrás.

Se recostó decidido a aplacar las imágenes, era una memoria recurrente pero odiada. Había sucedido cuando era pequeño y de cierto modo había iniciado con sus deseos de saber lo que había detrás de su historia, y algunos años después le hizo enterarse de la verdad vía los labios de una mujer como Alina.

También era un día lluvioso, el regresaba de vagar por el bosque que marcaba el límite con la zona habitada, mas allá de ese bosque había territorio desconocido para todos. Aún no hallaba al ryuuba ni estaba al cuidado de Loreta, tenía poco tiempo incluso que Camilo había sido presentado como su padre postizo. Las turbulencias de la toma del poder de Montesco no habían sido del todo aplacadas. Él tenía casi cinco años.

Quiso entrar a la casa, pero los hijos del entonces mayordomo de la casa se lo impidieron. A Teobaldo no le gustaba hablar con ellos, y los evitaba cuanto podía pero esa vez tuvo que hacerles frente.

-Quiero pasar.-

-Lo sentimos niño, el señor Camilo ha dado la orden para que no pases la noche aquí.-

-Y adonde se supone que debo ir?-

-No nos interesa, fue lo que dijo.-

-Esta noche tiene una cena muy importante y dijo que no se le molestara.-

Teobaldo los miró sin saber que mas decir, dio unos pasos atrás y con eso los dos muchachos (que no superaban los doce años) le cerraron la puerta. El niño miró para un lado y para otro como esperando hallar una solución, pero solo se encontró con agua, oscuridad y frío. Intento entrar por la puerta principal pero se desanimó el cuantioso grupo de nobles que entraba.

Desde ese entonces se le había dicho que él no era plebeyo, pero tampoco le dijeron que fuera noble. Buscó refugio bajo la cornisa de una edificación del jardín, pero en cuanto el viento arreció, no le sirvió. Su búsqueda de alojo lo llevó a las calles vagando bajo la lluvia que parecía no ceder.

-Qué haces aquí?- escuchó la voz de una mujer.

Se había sentado afuera de una casa resignado a no encontrar donde dormir esa noche, aún no era la agresiva persona que sería en el futuro, por el contrario, en esos años era un sumiso y temeroso niño que respondía con inseguridad y nerviosismo a toda situación que era nueva para él.

Al escuchar la voz brincó de su lugar y retrocedió unos pasos listo para emprender la huída, pero la mujer habló de nuevo –Cálmate, qué haces afuera con esta lluvia? Tu casa está por allá.- Le señaló el camino por el que había llegado.

Teobaldo bajó la cabeza, estaba en silencio por que era incapaz de identificar la intención en sus palabras, se acordaba de la amabilidad de Loreta, el ama de llaves; pero también del desprecio de Gianni el encargado del establo.

-Ey, me escuchas?- insistió la mujer agitando la mano frente al niño, pero no reaccionaba, cansada lo tomó de brazo y lo metió a su casa.

-Quién es?- la voz de un hombre lo hizo mirar un tanto asustado a la mujer.

-Es el niño de la casa Gardelo, creo que está perdido.-

-Pues mándalo a su casa, no está lejos de aquí.-

-No seas así, míralo como viene, se enfriará si lo dejamos que vague así.-

-No es tu hijo, en serio mujer. Si no te lo impidiera cada que lo intentas, esta casa sería un refugio de niños sin casa ni familia.-

-No exageres, este niño si tiene casa, solo necesita pasar la noche aquí, no?- la mujer sonrió un poco dándole confianza.

-Y que haces aquí?-el hombre ya se había acercado un poco –No tenían una fiesta hoy?-

Teobaldo asintió, pero no encontró las palabras para explicar que por eso mismo no le habían permitido la entrada, solo miró para otro lado.

-Lo que sea, deberás cambiarte esas ropas, veré si encuentro algo que te quede.- La mujer entró a otro cuarto, Teobaldo se quedó mirando el fuego.

-Es cierto lo que dicen por ahí?- preguntó el hombre haciendo que Teobaldo le mirara.

-Qué?-

-Que Camilo no es verdaderamente tu padre?-

Siempre que podía, Teobaldo desmentía eso por que no le agradaba en nada la idea, aún siendo tan joven. –No lo es.-

-Y entonces quién es tu padre? Y tu madre? No he conocido a alguna mujer que viva en esa casa desde que dejó de ser de Capuleto.-

Teobaldo ya no le miró, no era preguntas para las que un niño de su edad tuviera respuestas, y aunque no entendía por qué, siempre se sentía mal cada que le cuestionaban sobre esas cosas. No tanto por que le molestara que lo hicieran si no por que ciertamente, sabía que no tenía respuestas. Se sentía como un tonto por no responder a la simple pregunta de… quienes son tus padres?

Se levantó y salió apresurado de la casa no dispuesto a ser cuestionado sobre eso y no tener idea de que responder.

El hombre quiso detenerlo, pero el niño corrió perdiéndose en la oscuridad, la lluvia no había cesado, mojado ya como estaba no hizo mucho por guarecerse mas, sentado al lado de un árbol su mente siguió dando vueltas en lo mismo. Nadie le había respondido siempre que preguntaba, simplemente le decían que las cosas eran así y que se conformara, que era mejor así. Y aunque trató, simplemente no pudo hacerse nunca a la idea.

Esa memoria fue recordada en su insípido sueño, al despertar y viendo que el mal clima continuaría decidió pasar la noche ahí para que por la mañana pudiera dar un recorrido y reunir la información que se produjera tras el levantamiento de Capuleto. La cual no fue mucha, parecía que Julieta se había estancado en la etapa de negación ante su deber, él sabía que ella aún no estaba enterada de quien se había enamorado. Pero esa misma tarde lo presenció.

Lancelot, un doctor que gustaba de hacer obras de caridad fue señalado como partidario del Torbellino Rojo, el infeliz sacerdote lo había delatado. Teobaldo sabía que la sangre de ese hombre pronto habría de correr, pero decidió esperar para saber que desenlace tenía este nuevo suceso, Julieta no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados mientras un inocente era castigado sin razón. Hizo un acto de aparición, justo en el momento en que él pensaba que ella no aparecería.

Como si fuera una especie de ángel guardián, Romeo también divisó la trifulca entre el Torbellino Rojo y los guardias que trataban de apresarlo junto con el doctor. Teobaldo no intervino, con la zona perfectamente estudiada supo que iba a pasar y se colocó en el punto de observación desde donde no perdería ningún aspecto. Fingieron pelear, fingieron caer, fingieron perderse en el agua, nadaron hasta un sitio seguro. Y el doctor pronunció ese nombre que tanta confusión le provocaba a Teobaldo.

-Romeo Candorebanto Montesco…- hijo del tirano y asesino, su medio hermano en teoría, pero un perfecto desconocido en la realidad.

Miró a Julieta caer de rodillas, tenía que saberlo, tarde o temprano. Se dio cuenta que se acercaba el grupo de protectores de ella, le dio la espalda a todo y se recargo en la pared que lo ocultaba, los destinos se habían enlazado plenamente al fin. Los hijos de las casas enemigas eran enamorados. Que decisión tan chocante de la diosa.

Acudió a su ryuuba y fue de nuevo a la taberna del viejo Pietro, escuchó noticias de la preparación del levantamiento, y de la orden de capturar al Torbellino Rojo, o a todo aquel que se sospechara que fuera.

-Lo que se necesita en esta loca ciudad, más desquiciamiento.- Murmuró para si mismo levantando un tarro.

-Lo necesario para que nos hundamos finalmente en la perdición.- Escuchó la voz de una mujer, era Lena, la nueva mesera.

Teobaldo la miró con cierta desconfianza pero interesado por la amargura de su comentario. –Podrías tener razón. Por la decadencia de esta ciudad.-

-Por ella.- Lena levantó otro tarro que robó a uno de los ebrios que dormitaban en la barra y le acompañó. –Y por la muerte de Montesco.- Ella finalizó bebiendo el último trago.

-Por su muerte…- repitió el otro deshaciéndose un poco de esa desconfianza, se levantó listo para irse, depositó el dinero en la mesa y un poco extra para ella.

Decidió permanecer en Neo Verona para enterarse de todo. La mañana del día siguiente fue sombría para la ciudad y Julieta quien no aceptaba lo que había escuchado apenas el día anterior. Teobaldo no supo de su vagar por la ciudad hasta el cementerio, de su encuentro con Romeo y la salida de ambos de la ciudad, donde Romeo conoció la identidad de Julieta debajo de ese disfraz de hombre.

Teobaldo había asistido a la taberna poco antes de lo usual, el nada casual intercambio de miradas y comentarios con Lena le había atraído un poco. Y justo esa tarde, ella lo vio llegar en su ryuuba, emocionada le pidió que la llevara a pasear, él se negaba pero terminó cediendo por extraña razón, quizá para hallar con quien sobrellevar la solitaria noche que se avecinaba.

No fue un trayecto largo, apenas y recorrieron una mínima parte de la ciudad, puesto que Teobaldo percibió la inconfundible imagen del ryuuba de Romeo, iban él y Julieta. Se detuvo y descendieron ante la tristeza de Lena, ella vio con que cuidado se ocultaba de los otros dos y también se percató de la tristeza en la despedida de los dos enamorados. Parecía que ella no quería aceptarlo.

-Esa chica es afortunada, tiene su blanco ángel protector.- Lena señaló a la distancia las blancas alas de Cielo, -pero también posee un oscuro demonio guardián.- Miró la negrura del ryuuba de Teobaldo.

Él la miró y se retiró de su lado –Tengo que irme.- Montó y la dejó sin darle la oportunidad de decir mas. Esa batalla interna de nuevo, podía sentir una versión bizarra de lo que imaginaba Julieta sentía.

Por su amor con Romeo, por tener que vengar a su familia asesinada y su Casa destruida.

Por que a Teobaldo, regresaron las palabras de Loreta _'No te condenes a la misma vida que tu padre y a un destino igual al de tu madre.'_ Podía haber algo mas? Era correcta su decisión? Si, lo era…

Y en ambos solo sería una temporal negación.

* * *

Ikusi arte! 


	5. Negación

**Negación**

Eran uno o dos días, o quizá solo unas horas. Se había perdido, había perdido la noción de su propia existencia, y aún peor de su estancia en esa recurrente zona de Neo Verona, Lena resultó una amante de temer, de refrescante energía y secretos que hasta a él le habían arrebatado un par de sorpresas, curioso descubrimiento en esa taberna normalmente habitada por la escoria que no había sido aún enviada a las Minas de Gradisca.

Pero que lástima que apareciera en ese momento tan crucial de su cruzada. No había tiempo para ella, ni para relajar su tensión mucho menos para la paz que con el tiempo podría darle.

No, por dejarse envolver en la estimulante atmósfera que ella creaba mientras compartían espacio, él no presenció la auto inmolación del doctor, ni el quebrar de Julieta al confrontar la idea que su amor sería imposible. No solo por que Romeo era el enemigo, si no por que su tiempo debía enfocarse en la organización de la batalla, no en amoríos sin sentido.

Teobaldo se fue diciéndole que no era el momento. Ni ese ni nunca, pensaba con doliente sarcasmo, era momento de continuar. La información recopilada era demasiada, pero lo más sustancioso vino junto con un desagradable encuentro en el restaurante de Biara, Camilo y Teobaldo coincidieron en lugar y hora, el primero yacía en una esquina separado de los sirvientes y soldados por ser noble de ley. Teobaldo compartía mesa con la guardia real, ninguno se había percatado del otro.

Los soldados se quejaban de no haber sido elegidos para el trabajo que el Duque había ordenado, sinónimo de una promoción a un mejor puesto quizá. El Gran Duque ordenó matar a la familia Di Fresco Baldi, cuyo escudo había sido retirado del sitio de noble y ellos lanzados fuera de los muros del barrio de nobles. Con habilidad cuestionó la hora y el día, era ese día pero por la noche justo cuando cruzaran el sector de artesanos.

Teobaldo se levantó, podría evitar la muerte a los Di Fresco, pero se expondría ante gente que no debía, y convenía mas que ellos estuvieran en contacto pleno con Julieta. Les haría saber de las órdenes, pero estaría ahí para mostrarse ante Capuleto y saber si es que en verdad valía la pena toda la protección que le había extendido, y averiguar si ella era apoyo u obstáculo en su campaña.

Justo cuando se dirigía a la salida pasó al lado de la mesa de Camilo, no fue necesario que se dirigieran las miradas, Teobaldo ya tenía bien aprendido ese inusual sacudimiento interno estando cerca del hombre. -Qué haces aquí?- preguntó Teobaldo.

-Soy yo quien debe preguntar, no tienes derecho a estar aquí.- Camilo le respondió con fuerza.

-Tú eres quien no deberías estar aquí, los nobles no vienen a este lugar. Sólo criados, pero hace mucho que dejaste de serlo.- Agregó con una sonrisa burlona.

Camilo se contuvo y le devolvió la intención en el comentario –Pues tú ni eso, no se te debería permitir pisar siquiera la ciudad. Si supieran la clase de bastardo que eres, en mas de un sentido si me permites agregarlo.-

Camilo ganó. Teobaldo no halló el comentario con la suficiente fuerza como para arrancarle la maldita sonrisa de seguridad de la cara del hombre. Se dio la vuelta y continuó su camino, pero cuando Camilo levantó de nuevo su tarro una daga lanzada por Teobaldo se interpuso en su camino y le hizo soltarlo derramando todo el líquido sobre él.

'_Qué eres? quién eres? Hasta los plebeyos tienen apellidos que les dicen a donde pertenecen. Tú no… grita que eres un Capuleto y te matarán sin dudar, clama que eres un Montesco y el Gran Duque en persona te hará callar. Una Casa destruida, y una Casa asesina. Eres producto de un engaño y una traición, que se salvó de la muerte por que erróneamente le creyeron útil, al que se le dejó vivir por vergüenza de lo que representabas. Para que expiaras los pecados de tu madre ramera._'

Esas palabras las recordaba a la perfección, el hombre que acababa de confrontar se las había dicho después de saber la verdad de su origen cuando huyó de Mantua y conoció por primera vez Neo Verona. Camilo siempre había mostrado su desagrado hacia Teobaldo y le echaba en cara la falsedad en sus supuestos lazos familiares, pero actuaba con cierta delicadeza en cuanto a la verdad de su origen. En cuanto supo que Teobaldo lo sabía, ya no calló mas y comentarios como aquel no cesaron jamás.

Halló a Paolo, el tercer hijo más joven de la casa Barisci D'Aquino, familia que había sido fiel seguidora a Capuleto y estaría dispuesta a apoyar el levantamiento. Entre Paolo y Teobaldo había un entendimiento extraño, ambos eran amantes de los duelos y despreciaban a Montesco, un par de ocasiones salieron juntos a buscar los placeres de la Casa Azul de Giordana, no eran amigos pero podían calificarse de buenos conocidos. Él le comunicó a Julieta y compañía del próximo suceso.

La noche llegó, los atacantes se hicieron presentes, se preguntó si acaso no vendrían. El chofer hizo el primer movimiento hiriendo a Vittorio, después cuando el hijo y la esposa trataron de huir el resto del grupo los cercaron. Maldijo brevemente su idea, pero aparecieron Julieta, el tuerto y el afeminado. Siguió cada paso, hasta que se vieron superados y Julieta estuvo expuesta a la filosa hoja del primer atacante.

Era el momento…

Quizá se arrepentiría después, pero era un paso que tenía que dar. El ryuuba bramó. Agresor y agredida levantaron las miradas, con la luna de fondo y sobre el ryuuba, al fin Teobaldo se expuso ante los ojos de los seguidores de Capuleto.

Unas palabras intercambiadas, unos cuantos movimientos de la espada tan rápidos como su acto de aparición, llamó a Julieta por su verdadero nombre y desapareció. No la había visto tan de cerca como en aquella ocasión y no mintió cuando dijo cuanto había crecido, comparándola con la primera vez que la vio correteando al niño que vivía con ella, seguida por una mujer y un hombre mayor. Él la buscó al día siguiente que conoció su verdad, él tenía quince, ella quizá apenas diez. Era lo único que tenía del apellido de su madre, pero no era su familia.

La tarde de ese día vio el séquito del Gran Duque pasar por el canal principal de la ciudad y que conectaba la entrada del barrio de los nobles y la plaza donde se llevaban a cabo algunos festivales a los que el Duque asistía. Lo vio a él y a Romeo. Esos dos también eran lo que Julieta, no eran su familia. Solo su padre y su medio hermano.

Después de salvarle la vida por enésima vez, se fue de ahí pero no de la ciudad. Y cuando se aseguró que los Di Fresco estaban instalados en lugar seguro, simplemente se sentó a esperar en la plaza Areniato, para que Julieta apareciera. Sabía que lo haría pronto pues esa batalla interna entre su amor por Romeo y dirigir la revuelta contra Montesco no había sido aplacada, había una contradicción entre sus deseos y sus deberes, y negación para ambos.

La confrontó, la llevó a mostrarle parte de la cara de Neo Verona que no conocía y a donde estaba el fraile que traicionó al doctor, lo había mantenido vivo para que ella decidiera su destino y le demostrara de qué estaba hecha. Que decepción, la inútil se quebró ante la primera señal de falso arrepentimiento, su mano tembló. Indicio para Teobaldo y el fraile que estaba llena de inseguridad, el fraile rogó, y Julieta le perdonó la vida. Teobaldo se contuvo de matarlo ahí mismo por consideración a ella, pero en cuanto se dio cuenta que el viejo reconoció el escudo en la espada de ella. No hubo perdón ni consideración o piedad que le salvaran la vida. Dos tajos en el cuello y como el cerdo que era, el hombre se desangró frente al altar de la Diosa.

Ni siquiera él se pudo contener, le dijo el fracaso que ella sería ante la lucha que le aguardaba, que no esperara ganar de seguir así. El destino se forja, con sangre en las manos y ella no podía hacerlo.

Y volteó a verla…

Estaba llorando…

Lágrimas. Esa estremecedora imagen de agua salada que cae de los ojos de un doliente… no las soportaba, las había provocado infinidad de veces, no recordaba haberlas derramado alguna vez pero seguían siendo tan desconcertantes como una sonrisa de bienvenida.

Hizo lo único que aprendió de ver a Loreta y su esposo, la abrazó y le fingió comprensión, no la entendía, pero hasta él sabía que cuando se sufre por algo lo que se necesita es saber que hay alguien ahí. Lo había descubierto tantas veces, aunque seguía sin poder comprobar si realmente ayudaba, nunca había habido nadie ahí cuando él lo necesitó.

La dejó frente a la casa por la que entraban secretamente a la Casa Farnese, levantó el vuelo sin decirle mas. Él regresó a Mantua por que sabía que el Festival de las Flores estaba cerca, además Camilo estaba en Neo Verona y no toleraba compartir el espacio con él, y aunque lo negara estaba evitando a Lena.

A su regreso a Neo Verona hubo información que sobresalía de lo habitual, el ataque de los seguidores de Capuleto contra el Gran Duque que salía esa noche de la ciudad, y la plática de Camilo con el antiguo jefe de la Guardia. Eso no le incumbía, no tomaría ni parte ni partido, pero el afeminado amigo de Julieta solicitó su ayuda para protegerla.

Tan seguro estaba Francisco que fracasarían que recurrió a lo que sabía podía ayudar. Había tratado de investigar cuanto pudo de ese hombre llamado Teobaldo, pero no halló nada, solo que se le podía encontrar en la taberna de Pietro, pero nadie sabía mas de él. Francisco le dio la información que tenía y se fue esperando que las cosas no salieran tan mal como creía.

Baste decir que fue como temía, y Teobaldo estuvo de nuevo ante Julieta y fungió como salvador, injurió a Lena y la imagen que había creado de ese 'Demonio guardián', era un demonio y protegía… pero él no se preocupaba por nadie. Por qué accedió?

Fueron al único lugar que podía considerar seguro, la Casa Azul. Le divirtieron los ojos con los que Julieta miraba todo, era una de esas personas que ha vivido en un pequeño mundo y no conoce todas las bondades y malicias del mundo. La alojó con Giordana, seguro que ni la vieja ni ninguna de sus chicas hablarían de su presencia ahí. Mientras salía a buscar más información del resultado de la trifulca, se topó con Alina.

Le llevó la mayor parte de la madrugada y casi una botella completa de alcohol deshacerse de ella, para la mañana le llevó a Julieta las noticias. Pequeña sorpresa al ver que ni había comido, dormido o cambiado. La ignoró, y le comunicó que algunos habían sido apresados, otros escapado pero estaban siendo rastreados por toda la ciudad, le reafirmó que no podría hacer nada ante el régimen de Montesco si no aplacaba esa negación. Y salió de ahí.

La negación era clara en Julieta, las razones, el modo en que las cosas habían pasado, la historia que llevaba atrás, gritaban a los cuatro vientos que la chica no lo aceptaba. Pero él… por que vacilaba? Era un vengador. Mataría al ser que traicionó la confianza y el amor de la mujer que no conoció. Pero que fue su madre.

Aún fuera su padre, aún pudiera tener una vida más llevadera si se olvidaba de todo, o fueran verdad esas palabras de Camilo, que podía ser aceptado en la Casa Montesco. Aún perdiera la vida, su humanidad o su capacidad de querer. No había protegido a Julieta por que era una Capuleto, la misma familia que ella. Ni había atacado jamás a Romeo no por que descendieran del mismo hombre…

No importaba nada. Esas cosas estaban perdidas, o jamás las había tenido. No era un Montesco, ni un Capuleto, ni Julieta ni Romeo eran sus parientes. Él era una persona sin apellido ni origen, y con solo un destino. La venganza.

Regresó a la Casa Azul ya de noche, pero Julieta había desaparecido. La rastreó fuera de la ciudad, la divisó a lo lejos yendo en dirección del Convento donde se resguardaban quienes se dedicaban al culto de la Diosa. Julieta se veía enferma, desganada, queriendo la muerte, no quiso intervenir, ese mismo vagar sin dirección ni destino lo había hecho él mas de cinco años atrás cuando en tan solo día y medio, conoció la infame historia de su origen y nacimiento.

Era como una repetición exacta de lo que había pasado esa vez. Con la diferencia que la madre de Romeo apareció en el momento para ella, para él lo hizo muy tarde. Lady Portia Clemenza di Ebe, una de las dos nobles que respetaba sin vacilar. Entendió que el destino había enlazado las Casas, tal vez no con un tortuoso fin como él creía, quizá era para bien…

Y con la lluvia sobre la cabeza y en sus memorias, salió de Neo Verona. Ya no quería saber nada de nada, y así no se enteró del reencuentro de Romeo y Julieta, de la declaración formal y la promesa de hacerlo realidad…

Su amor.


	6. Amor

**Amor**

Si, así lo llamaban… ese sentimiento donde alguien te da sin pedir a cambio, sin embargo al dar también recibe, no era algo material, ni basura espiritual, pero sin embargo llenaba y podía cambiarle la vida a cualquiera. Conocía su sombra, se había acercado a él como un fantasma. Pero nunca lo había sentido a plenitud.

Había intentado conocerlo a través de Alina y compañía, al acto lo llaman hacer el amor, pero al finalizar se seguía sintiendo igual. No veía ningún cambio, ni sentía algo diferente. Llegó a preguntarse si acaso realmente existía. La conclusión era que si, Loreta se lo había demostrado, pero no era lo mismo…

Mantua se antojaba el único lugar donde podía refugiarse ya que la tormenta del primer levantamiento de Montesco había acabado, los estragos no tenían nada que ver con él. Llegó ya entrada la noche a la casa, la nueva ama de llaves era Mariann, Roberto parecía haberse adueñado del puesto de encargado de la casa, y Rafael… simplemente no supo de él. –Llegas muy noche, qué crees que es esto? un hotel de mala muerte?- Roberto le dijo con dureza.

Teobaldo le miró fijamente –Una sola palabra mas y… no dudaré en acabar lo que comencé.- Después, simplemente siguió caminando hasta el piso superior. Ignoró el saludo de Mariann que salía de una de las habitaciones, se refugió en la suya y tras cerrar puertas y ventanas, no supo mas lo que restó de la noche.

Para la mañana, los sirvientes de la casa parecieron ni haberse percatado que Teobaldo estaba de regreso en la casa, la cocinera dio un par de gritos al verlo aparecer y desaparecer de la cocina, el jardinero se contuvo de trabajar, el ryuuba de Teobaldo pastaba ahí y no quiso arriesgarse a molestar al agresivo animal. Fue todo. Después de comer lo que halló se recluyó en el cuarto donde estaba la pintura de Capuleto, y que permanecía cerrado con llave siempre que estaba fuera.

Hasta la tarde fue que lo volvieron a ver aparecer y desaparecer, Mariann quiso hacerle compañía, pero no lo halló en ningún sitio de la casa. Teobaldo se puso a vagar por la ciudad, visitó la pequeña taberna de la ciudad, repasó los sitios de duelos. Hacía casi dos años que no se tomaba ese tiempo para recorrer la ciudad donde creció. Cansado y sin saber por donde continuar, descansó sobre la muralla, cerca de la puerta que daba acceso a la ciudad. Cuando la noche llegó, de nuevo repasó los sitios donde solían gestarse los duelos, los espadachines de Mantua eran mucho más hábiles que los de Neo Verona, y era lo que lo animaba a regresar a esa ciudad, bueno, parte de lo que le gustaba.

Se encontró con Vecellio, la única persona que había podido rivalizar con él. –Lo que la noche nos trae, un verdadero rival.- Le recibió apuntándole con su espada.

-Hn, ya vale la pena perder el tiempo contigo?- se burló Teobaldo.

-Vamos, vamos, te has vuelto muy altanero desde que pasas más tiempo en Neo Verona, olvidaste ya a los viejos amigos?-

-Amigo? No me vengas con tonterías. Terminemos con esto.-

Vecellio era un ladrón de mala fama en la ciudad, tenía una banda que trabajaba a lo largo de todo el camino de Mantua a Neo Verona, y después de que Teobaldo se negó a ser parte de ella, le declararon enemigo. Aunque nadie se atrevía a hacerle frente, en una ocasión siendo más jóvenes lo hicieron, y Teobaldo de milagro sobrevivió, pero desde entonces cada que lo intentaban había al menos una muerte entre ellos.

Las espadas chocaron, Teobaldo asestaba y Vecellio la repelía, la técnica del ladrón era refinada, casi se diría que era un noble el que peleaba, habían tenido el mismo maestro. Pero el hecho que Teobaldo peleara con dos espadas, le obligaba el doble de atención y coordinación, y por mas que Vecellio perfeccionará su habilidad, no podría contra eso. Teobaldo lo había acorralado contra una pared, el otro fingió caer, y cuando Teobaldo retrocedió un poco, Vecellio aprovechó para lanzarle tres dagas, en eso era en lo único que le superaba, aunque Teobaldo esquivo una las otras se incrustaron en su costado, maldijo y lo que muchos temían, pasó.

Se enfureció.

Uno de esos arranques de furia ciega que habían costado varias vidas, con un ataque que pocas veces aparecía, se lanzó contra el ladrón, ambas espadas hacia atrás, los brazos estirados, la cabeza hacia abajo y una mirada que en sus ojos aguamarina reflejaba mortalmente la luz de la pálida luna. Los que presenciaban la escena retrocedieron no queriendo presenciar la muerte del hombre. Teobaldo comenzó a atacar, Vecellio ya se había preparado y contuvo tanto como pudo las furiosas estocadas del otro. Se estaba cansando, la sangre había comenzado a brotar de sus heridas, y Teobaldo levantó ambos brazos, la señal del movimiento final. Pero se detuvo.

Vecellio ya había cerrado los ojos esperando el final de su vida. Pero vio que su ejecutor se alejaba, no dijo nada pero sujetó su espada para cualquier reacción sorpresiva. Nadie le atacó, pues Teobaldo se alejaba.

-Qué? Me perdonas la vida? Cobarde! Tú no eres así!- le gritó, pero Teobaldo lo ignoró atraído por un grito y risas. Reconoció la voz.

Se acercó a un grupo de compañeros de Vecellio que le daban la espalda entretenidos con algo en medio de ellos. Una mujer. Dos trataban de someterla, pero la chica se defendía con furia, los otros reían entretenidos de la bravura de ella. –Niña, dolerá menos si no te resistes.-

-No soy prostituta para dejarme manosear por pordioseros como ustedes.-

Teobaldo se sorprendió, sonrió un poco por el espectáculo que daba esa chica desafiando al grupo de hombres, si, no tenía duda de quien era, Lena.

De pronto uno se puso mucho más agresivo y después de dos golpes con fuerza en la cabeza, le puso una daga en el cuello. –Será mejor que cooperes, sería un crimen lastimar tan bonito rostro.-

Teobaldo lo percibió, debía actuar si no quería que las cosas se pusieran más feas. Se abrió camino entre ellos y se interpuso entre Lena y el hombre. –Largo.-

Los otros se miraron carcajeándose, eran casi diez, él era uno y estaba herido. No dejaba de ser peligroso pero era más fácil manejarlo en ese estado.

-Estás bromeando, cierto?- Dijo uno.

-Largo- repitió el otro preparándose para atacar.

Pero para sorpresa de todos, Vecellio dijo –Vámonos, dejen que ese bastardo y su ramera se diviertan, ya acabaremos esto otro día.- Y se retiraron.

Teobaldo se sentó al lado de ella, ella estaba de bruces escupiendo sangre, el otro sujetándose las dos heridas con el brazo. –Somos un gran equipo. Míranos.- Ella sonrió mientras se limpiaba la sangre de la boca.

-Vamos.- Se levantaron y caminaron entre la ciudad que ya estaba durmiendo. –Qué diablos haces aquí?-

Lena puso una mano sobre su hombro –Oí que vivías aquí, y vine a buscarte, me cansé de esperarte en la taberna.-

-Torpe, y pensabas encontrarme solo apareciendo aquí?-

-No fue así?- Una sonrisa se dibujo en el golpeado rostro de Lena.

Teobaldo sonrió un poco también, esa mujer no pensaba como hacía las cosas, solo esperaba que salieran como ella quería sin planificar nada. Llegaron a la Casa, las puertas estaban cerradas pero eso ya no era obstáculo para él. En poco tiempo ay estaban adentro, Roberto y Rafael corrieron a ver que pasaba, ya no dijeron nada simplemente se limitaron a lanzar miradas que querían matarlo… pero ni una sola palabra.

Subieron a la habitación, Mariann lo escuchó llegar y salió a su encuentro, pero se ocultó al verlo acompañado. Le dolió hondo en el pecho como esa mujer le tomaba del brazo y él le permitía caminar a su lado, nunca le había dejado a nadie hacer eso. Ella tenía el cabello oscuro, parecía de piel clara aunque era difícil verlo entre la sangre y el lodo que le cubrían, lo único que resaltaban era sus ojos verde claro. Entraron a la habitación de él… y la puerta se cerró.

Era como si no lo creyera, se acercó a la puerta que acababa de cerrarse. Estaba confundida, no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar. Él había llevado a alguien… nunca, nunca había sucedido eso, él era una persona violenta, solitaria, algo caprichosa, callada y que nunca, nunca había mostrado siquiera una mínima parte de quien era a nadie. Nadie sabía por que ausentaba, qué hacía en Neo Verona, nada…

Y quiso llamarlo, pero viendo la puerta de cerca, vio sangre… bajó la vista, había mas. Recordó que él fue el único que tocó la puerta, estaba herido. Fue entonces cuando halló una oportunidad para sacarlo de ahí, corrió a su cuarto y saque un botiquín, cuando iba de regreso Rafael la detuvo. –Qué haces?-

-Lo ayudo…-

-No te hagas daño.- Fue lo único que dijo su hermano y se metió a su cuarto.

Mariann no se rindió, tocó a la puerta y antes de que volviera a hacerlo Teobaldo ya estaba ahí. –Qué?-

Tartamudeó un poco, miró cuanto pudo al interior del cuarto y le extendió el botiquín –Lo necesitarás, si quieres que te ayude con algo, quizá ayudarle a ella.-

-No, Lena, nos vamos.- Teobaldo abrió la puerta por completo y Lena pasó a su lado mirando confundida a Mariann mientras sujetaba algo entre sus manos.

-Pero…- Mariann quiso detenerlo sujetándole la capa. Teobaldo la ignoró mientras se apoyaba en Lena, y salían de la casa en el ryuuba.

Romeo y Julieta habían hecho un pacto esa tarde y lo reafirmaron, se juraron amor eterno que trascendería la vida y la muerte. Una unión que podía significar la destrucción de ambos, que había sido maldita hace catorce años y que creían podía ser señal de esperanza para la ciudad. Eran jóvenes y parecía que el mundo era inmenso para ambos, lo único delante de ellos era tan claro y puro como el campo de flores que habían encontrado. La Diosa alada había bendecido su unión y su promesa, testigo de la sinceridad de su amor.

Caso nada parecido al de Lena y Teobaldo, habían llegado a las ruinas de la casa que Teobaldo frecuentaba. Ellos no juraron nada, no se dijeron nada, ni siquiera creían sentir algo. Ella limpió sus propias heridas en el riachuelo que corría cerca, él la miraba mientras trataba de hacer lo propio con las suyas y lo que Mariann le dio, pero era difícil una se extendía más allá de su alcance. Maldijo, mas de tres ocasiones heridas que no podía atender debidamente por esa razón casi le causaban la muerte por la infección. Era profunda y estaba en la parte baja de la espalda, dolía, nada que no hubiera sentido antes pero… seguía doliendo.

De pronto sintió una mano sobre ella, cerró los ojos por reflejo y tomó la mano con fuerza, volteó para encontrarse con los ojos de Lena. Sin que alguien dejara escapar una sola palabra, ella tomó una tela y un frasco, limpió la herida y la cubrió. Comenzó a recorrer la piel descubierta de su espalda, con ambas manos Lena recorrió patrones conectando cicatrices y marcas. Teobaldo no la detuvo, se relajó un poco y cerró los ojos.

En su recorrido, Lena pasó de la espalda al pecho, después al cuello y culminó en su cara. Su boca se había unido ya a sus manos, lo colmó de besos y caricias que él no devolvió. Ella comenzó a inyectarle ese deseo que lo hizo reaccionar igual que ella en Neo Verona, cuando compartieron por primera vez el mismo lugar.

La luna fue testigo, después le sucedieron los primeros rayos del sol. Esa magia que le había hechizado, lo envolvió una vez mas. Amanecieron lado a lado en su refugio, comieron, limpiaron de nuevo las heridas y él le mostró el lugar. Después de recorrer cada palmo de la vieja construcción, culminaron en la entrada. La tarde ya daba muestras de culminar, y ella quiso hablar.

Pero él no le contestó a todo. Ella le contó su historia, que era hija de una noble de una de las tantas casas que desaparecieron con Capuleto, y un mozo de establo, fue criada por ambos hasta que Montesco los halló y destruyó cuanto pudo. Su madre y ella sobrevivieron, y aprendieron la orfebrería, viviendo en el sector de artesanos de la ciudad. Pero ella gustó de la vida libre y comenzó a trabajar en el barrio libre como dama de compañía.

Lo único que Teobaldo le dijo fue que mataría a Montesco para vengar una traición, ella no lo dejó decir mas por que le dio miedo el rencor y odio que cada palabra le transmitía, no dudó en que habría de cumplir su palabra. Pero en ese momento, ella lo quería para él. La segunda noche los encontró ahí. Él descubrió lo que jamás había encontrado con Alina y las otras, Lena… Lena parecía mostrarle eso que Loreta le había dado. Tonto fue al preguntárselo.

-No, no puedo. ¿Cómo puedo esperar que me ames cuando odias tanto? No sabes que es eso del amor.-

Teobaldo se incorporó con la cabeza baja, secamente le dijo –Vámonos comienza a amanecer.-

Lena lo sintió de nuevo distante, como si esa barrera que había caído las dos noches que pasaron, se hubiera reconstruido con firmeza. Apenas llegaron a Mantua él distinguió un alboroto, no tardó en enterarse de la razón. La chica Capuleto había sido encontrada y apresada, estaba siendo llevada a Neo Verona. Hizo caso omiso de Lena diciéndole que se iba con él. Cegado por la desesperación de no tener controlada la situación y muy en el fondo, por el rechazo y la verdad en las palabras de Lena.

Olvidó esa tontería del cálido sentimiento, hundió hondo su desesperado deseo de sentirlo. Se enfocó en lo que había jurado, una venganza y una muerte, si, esa había sido su decisión.


	7. Decisión

**Decisión**

Julieta fue liberada con la ayuda de sus amigos y la oculta vigilancia de Teobaldo, él mismo estaba sorprendido de la aparente sencillez de toda su odisea, demostraron que la guardia personal del duque y la seguridad del castillo era algo que podía quebrarse, un ataque casi improvisado podía ser igual de efectivo que uno planeado. Quizá hasta la clave de la filtración para llegar a Montesco estaba ahí.

Y eso era información valiosa.

No se separó de ellos hasta que se aseguró que ya no los perseguían. Y se quedó la noche velando, no por ella (ninguna ella) sino por él, por su persona y su vida. Pensando, planeando, decidiendo… considerando su decisión. Que cosa tan bizarra era saber que el momento de la verdad se acercaba, intentando aferrarse con la misma entereza que lo había hecho esa vez. Por que en ese entonces no fue desesperación ni odio. Sino deseo de hallar una respuesta, para una pregunta que había aparecido en su cabeza aún antes de que hubiese aprendido a articular palabra.

Por que.

Tenía quince años de acuerdo a Camilo, viviendo en esa casa de Mantua, siendo el 'hijo' del noble Camilo para los críticos ojos del pueblo, el niño sin origen para la gente al interior de la casa, y el bastardo despreciado para seleccionadas personas. Él, evidentemente desdeñaba cualquier opinión respecto a él, pero no podía ignorar lo que él mismo pensaba de si. ¿Qué y quién estaba detrás de su existencia?

Un día, halló por primera vez una pista. Consiguió entrar a una habitación que siempre había estado fuera de su alcance. Camilo era el único que accesaba a ella, un par de veces estuvo a punto de entrar, pero fue atrapado en el acto. No ahora, si acaso alguien, cualquiera en esa casa se atrevía a impedirle la entrada… no saldría bien librado.

El lugar estaba oscuro, la luz de la luna penetraba por dos enormes ventanas cuyos cristales tenían desagradables capas de polvo y suciedad, por tanto la iluminación era muy pobre. Entró con una mano en la espada, como si esperara que lo fuera a hallar ahí fuese algo de extremo peligro, algo inmenso… lo fue, pero no en amenaza, si no en significado.

Ambas cosas en la pared.

Una pintura, un pliego de papel. La primera estaba cubierta con una tela roja, curioso se acercó a ella, retiró la tela y contempló primero el escudo que se localizaba en el marco. Capuleto. La familia maldita que había caído en un baño de sangre por la mano de Montesco, rencillas por el poder que nada tenían que ver con él, o al menos eso pensó.

Se acercó al pliego de papel, era una declaración de noble, el escudo era el mismo con el que cargaba Camilo. Había sido firmado por Capuleto, y reafirmado por Montesco. Reconoció que había unas tachaduras en la parte superior, donde aparecía un apellido y se localizaba uno distinto. Ambos, precediendo el nombre del infeliz hombre que se presentaba como su padre. No eran el mismo, el primero sonaba a uno de baja alcurnia, el segundo uno digno de un noble, aunque de noble Camilo solo tenía todo eso que le rodeaba. Evidentemente ese hombre no era de noble cuna.

Y una tercera cosa llamó su atención.

En el único mueble del cuarto, había otro papel. Cuidadosamente doblado, una declaración y un compromiso plasmados en fina letra, Camilo se comprometía a fungir en el cómico papel del padre de Teobaldo. Capuleto en persona fungía como testigo.

Demasiado misterio, asimiló al fin que todas sus respuestas las hallaría en Neo Verona. Desde los diez años había querido conocer la gran ciudad, pero por una u otra razón se había mantenido solo en el deseo, ya no mas. Tomó dinero de la habitación de Camilo, algunas cosas de valor que podrían serle de utilidad para ser vendidas, su espada, y aquella declaración firmada por Camilo y Capuleto. Y salió de la casa sin que nadie supiera.

La ciudad le dio una gran impresión, recorrió los distintos barrios sin dirección ni idea de cómo hallar sus respuestas. Todos los días de su vida, jamás la diosa le había mostrado señal alguna de su existencia, y ese día, tampoco lo hizo, pero sintió que había algo mas, una fuerza que se jactaba de él. Pues terminó en el barrio libre, frente a una de las tantas casas que eran burdeles y salas de esparcimiento.

Una chica de largo cabello negro le saludó, y le invitó a entrar, después de darle algo de comer comenzó a acercársele mas y mas, el otro al principio la rechazó pero fue dejándose guiar por esa extraña sensación de deseo que tuvo al verla. Y fue así como entró a ese mundo de deseo, placer y hedonismo… por fuera, pero de un vacío, desdén y desinterés real por dentro.

Y fue también ahí donde Giordana lo conoció, descubrió el papel que Teobaldo había sacado de Mantua. -¿Qué haces tú con esto?-

-¿Qué sabes tú de esto?- respondió el muchacho.

-Serás tú quien me conteste. ¡Anda!-

-No obedezco órdenes de nadie.- Dijo con furia.

Y Giordana lo miró con calma y escudriñando toda la fisonomía de Teobaldo, entonces asoció el papel, su cara y sus rasgos, se llevó una mano a la boca –Tú… si estabas vivo. Eres tú.- Tartamudeó la mujer y se sentó.

Teobaldo quería salir huyendo de ahí, pero esas palabras fueron las primeras que podían llevarlo a saber la verdad que buscaba. -¿De qué hablas?-

La mujer pareció reaccionar de su error, y miró para otro lado pensando en un modo de salir de ese atolladero que ella misma había creado –No… nada.-

Pero estaba lejos de conseguir salir, Teobaldo tomó su espada y amenazó a la mujer –Me dirás lo que sabes. Eres la primera persona que parece saber algo. Dímelo.-

Se quedaron casi cuarenta minutos mirándose, Giordana adivinó que el muchacho hablaba en serio cuando la amenazaba con su arma, pero también podía percibir su desesperación para que ella le dijera algo.

Fue tal la ansiedad que ella vio en los gestos de él que miró a un lado, y le señaló la silla a un lado –Siéntate, hay mucho que decir.-

Y Teobaldo escuchó palabra a palabra la historia de la mujer, de Boramonia Taitas Capuleto, de su maldito amor con Laertes Banto Montesco, y la decadencia de los Capuleto… de su origen y condena. Teobaldo evidentemente no esperaba una verdad de ese calibre, y se levantó aventando la silla. -¿Cómo sé que dices la verdad?- Dijo con la respiración comenzando a alterarse.

-¿Por qué mentiría?-

-Muchos me han mentido¿qué te hace diferente?-

-Yo ayudé a tu madre cuando la expulsaron de la ciudad, y estuve con ella hasta su último aliento. Yo te vi llegar a este mundo.-

Teobaldo bajó la cabeza y cerró los puños. –N… yo… esto…- no pudo formular nada, y salió corriendo bajo la lluvia y la noche. Corrió tanto como pudo hasta que se quedó sin fuerzas ni aliento, ninguna experiencia pasada era similar a lo que sentía, el terrible peso que representaba conocer lo que se le ocultaba le llevaba a arrepentirse de su necedad de saber, pero había abierto una puerta, y no podría cerrarse hasta que escapara todo lo que había estado oculto detrás de ella.

Se sentó en una jardinera, cerca de uno de los templos de la Diosa, estaba cansado y sentía un nudo en la garganta que le obligaba a quebrarse por completo. Pero sólo colocó su cabeza entre sus manos para hallar un apoyo. Sintió una mano en su espaldo, de un brinco se puso de pie y miró de frente a quien estaba a su lado. Una mujer, vestida de blanco, cabello oscuro, piel pálida y un gesto de piedad. -¿Estás bien?-

El otro asintió y retrocedió unos pasos. La mujer sonrió y le señaló una puerta, ella entró y la dejó abierta para que él entrara también. No se opuso mucho, con esa sensación de estar perdido siguió a la mujer hasta una agradable habitación calentada por una chimenea.

-Siéntate, te daré algo para que te calientes.- Teobaldo obedeció y se quedó mirando al fuego.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-

-Un convento de religiosas que divulgan el culto de la Diosa Alada. Y un refugio para quienes huimos.-

Teobaldo la miró confundido -¿Por qué dices 'huimos'?-

-Yo huí de la vida que llevaba, puedo ver que tú no estás contento con la tuya.- La mujer se sentó en el otro extremo de la mesa, después de servirle una taza de alguna clase de té y un poco de pan, comenzó a contarle de por que era que se refugiaba ahí, la mera mención de Montesco hizo que Teobaldo sujetara con fuerza la taza, rompiendo el asa por la que la sujetaba.

-Lo siento…- La mujer le socorrió al ver la sangre brotar de la herida provocada, tan desacostumbrado estaba que retrocedió un poco mas, pero la amabilidad de la mujer lo calmó un poco. Y por curiosa razón, él le dijo todo lo que acababa de descubrir, básicamente por que entendió que ambos estaban interconectados por las acciones de Montesco. Después de lo que le pareció una eternidad bajo la mirada comprensiva de la mujer. Se levantó e inclinó levemente la cabeza a ella para mostrarle su agradecimiento.

-Sabía que no pasaría mucho tiempo para que vinieras a Neo Verona. Ahora que sabes la verdad ¿Qué harás?-

Teobaldo se quedó en el marco de la puerta y sin mirarla contestó –Vengarme. Derramaré su sangre aún sea lo último que haga.-

La mujer se asustó y se puso de pie –Harás lo mismo que hizo con tu familia. Repetirás su error.-

-Ni Capuleto, ni Montesco son mi familia. A ella la repudiaron los Capuleto. Mi venganza es por haberla traicionado.- Y se fue lejos del edificio.

Ahí firmo su sentencia a una vida de esfuerzo y privaciones, todo en orden de obtener una venganza, se dictó una existencia cuyo objetivo sería resarcir la afrenta a ella. Mataría a su padre para vengar a su madre, si al final moría, estaba bien, ya sabía que él estuvo condenado a morir aún antes de nacer. Así que no importaba, pues lo que le motivaba era el odio.


	8. Odio

**Odio**

Las cosas no habían sido nada buenas para ninguno de los dos. Tan de mal humor estaban que al verse ya ni siquiera se dieron las acostumbradas malas palabras de bienvenida, Teobaldo recién llegado después de pasar horas y horas divagando sobre la situación y como se colocaban las piezas ahora. Camilo por su parte, supo que lo más inteligente era dejar la ciudad cuanto antes, la amenaza del levantamiento no había muerto, y con la huída de Julieta, podía percibirse que solo era cuestión de tiempo.

Pasaron dos días sin que ninguno se percatara de la presencia del otro, pero para ese tercer día algo aconteció. Teobaldo miraba por enésima vez la pintura de Capuleto cuando escuchó algunas voces que no deberían estar en esa casa, no era necesario verles para saber quienes eran. Julieta y su par de seudo guardaespaldas.

Que gente tan inoportuna.

Les dejó ver la patética forma en que se habían comportado, por alguna razón Camilo huía de ellos, le pidió ayuda y claro, él se la negó y lo lanzó de la casa como la rata que era. No tenía nada que hacer con esa gente, se dio la vuelta e ignoró el llamado de Julieta, le costó un poco asimilarlo, pero lo sabía. Ese día expondría su verdad. 

No fue tan malo como creyó al principio, Julieta tenía un extraño toque, que le permitió sincerarse sin oponerse siquiera mínimamente. Aprovechando el incómodo momento, le dijo del igual origen bastardo de Montesco, y su sangrienta escalada al poder. No le sorprendió que Julieta mostrara algo de horror, pero lo que tampoco esperaba era que él mismo estallara en cólera al repetir las palabras que yacían grabadas en su cabeza. 

Su venganza. La traición. La sangre derramada. La privación de la que fue objeto. Su odio.

-Te pareces a él…- fueron las palabras de Julieta. Tan serena, tan convencida, tan cargadas de verdad.

Se dio la vuelta y la tomó violentamente por el brazo, exigiéndole saber el por que de esas palabras. ¿Cómo no podía ella odiar también a Montesco¿No era natural estar llenos de semejante sentimiento después de todo lo que ese hombre les había hecho?

-Por que amo. Por que amo a su hijo Romeo es que ya no hay odio en mi.- Y la soltó, se sintió vacío, de toda emoción, de todo deseo, de todo cuanto pudo haberle hecho seguir hasta ese momento. Y bajó la cabeza, y le dio la espalda, y… salió corriendo, como el pequeño niño cobarde que fue hasta antes de convertirse en el espadachín diestro que era, antes de declararse el ejecutor de Montesco. Amor, esa maldita palabra otra vez, Julieta le había expresado lo que Lena le había dicho_'¿Cómo puedo esperar que me ames cuando odias tanto?' _él no podía ser merecedor del amor de alguien mas hasta que no aplacara ese odio que le había consumido. ¿Ya era muy tarde para él?

Regresó ya entrada la madrugada, no quiso ni acercarse a la habitación de la pintura. Se encerró en su cuarto y no salió lo que restó del día. Con el paso de la semana percibió lo que ya era de esperarse, se cocinaba la revuelta que habría de derrocar a Montesco. No eran muy inteligentes pero sabían organizarse. Había que reconocérselos. Y estuvo presente cuando Julieta se levantó asumiendo ya su papel de dirigente del movimiento, percibió la seguridad en sus facciones, supo que esta vez algo habría de conseguirse. Con Romeo fuera de la ciudad, ella podría atacar sin sentir que le traicionaba. 

Salió después que los seguidores de Capuleto, y llegó antes que el último de ellos, justo a tiempo antes de que los guardias de las puertas cayeran en pánico colectivo y trataran de repeler la llegada de Julieta y los suyos… sin resultado alguno. 

Para la caída del sol de ese día, los seguidores de Julieta ya se habían adueñado de la ciudad, lo único que les separaba del control absoluto de todo y Montesco era el infranqueable barrio de los nobles y el castillo. Pero todo cae con el tiempo, y Teobaldo sabía que eso habría de pasar. 

Fue una mañana de locura y una noche de histeria para la ciudad, primero, tratar de difundir la idea del cambio de poder y convencer a la gente de ello. Después, el incendio que se dispersó por la ciudad, Teobaldo entendió que Montesco había perdido ya la razón, el desesperado intento de mantener en pie el endeble poder que tenía sobre la ciudad era la prueba más fiel. 

Y supo que Romeo regresaba de Gradisca para hacer entrar en razón a su padre, y que Julieta se volcaría con todo sobre las puertas de entrada. Ella misma se lo había dicho. Que confusas habían sido las cosas desde esa madrugada. Julieta no sólo le había expresado una sinceridad que le hacía temer, le había dicho un conjunto de situaciones que había tardado en comprender, una verdad que iba más allá de venganzas y justicias, su decisión de morir para salvar la vida de muchos, por el mundo en que vivían. Y Escalus. Teobaldo no lo asimilaba, pues toda su vida y concentración se habían consumido desde que regresó a Neo Verona, no había tenido ojos para nada mas, nunca. 

Pero las palabras de desaliento de Julieta, su sonrisa segura pero con un aire de miedo, los restos de fuerza de la que trataba de sujetarse con todo lo que tenía, esa no era Julieta, al menos no la que creía conocer. Y por tanto, las cosas como ella se las planteaba no debían ser de ese modo¿por qué querría ser de pronto el hermano de Romeo?

Debía haber algo mas.

Algún modo. 

Algo.

Y cuando la mano derecha de Montesco le dio libre acceso a Julieta y los demás, halló su oportunidad dorada. Consiguió un uniforme de uno de los guardias reales. Y sabiéndose ya el camino de memoria, emprendió el recorrido con un incómodo pensamiento que acalló una vez que estuvo frente al pesado par de puertas que daban acceso a la cámara del Gran Duque. 

Y cara a cara, Teobaldo le dijo la verdad y aunque le costó, mantuvo bajo control sus reacciones al ver a Montesco sorprenderse al oír el nombre de Taitas. –Y pensar que yo mismo expandí la sangre de Capuleto.- Dijo el hombre con una sonrisa.

Y Teobaldo reaccionó. –Con las manos de éste hijo, te mataré Montesco.- Y se lanzó sobre él con su mejor movimiento, ese que había practicado en muchos cuellos de infelices que se habían cruzado en su camino y habían cometido errores que no podían ser perdonados, y todo se resumía a ese momento. El fruto del odio que le consumió. 

Pero no llegó. 

Primero, Romeo, su desastroso intento de blandir una espada justiciera para ejecutar a su padre. No, Romeo no era así, evidentemente se quedó en el intento.

Después la llegada de Julieta mas compañía, que no solo le obligó a hacerse a un lado, sino que tuvo que ver como se quebraba el ser que más odiaba, después de algunas palabras entre Julieta y Montesco, el segundo bajó la espada. Se rindió y dejó el camino abierto para que Capuleto retomara su lugar. Teobaldo tuvo que mirar para otro lado, quería lanzarse y degollar al hombre, pero había algo que le había inmovilizado. Cerró con fuerza sus manos alrededor del mango de sus espadas. Como queriendo dejar escapar su furia, no podía hacerse justicia ante semejante espectáculo, Julieta había aprendido a hallarse un lugar ante Teobaldo, y ese lugar era de respeto y acatamiento ante sus actos. Que extraña persona.

Pero fue un movimiento que pasó desapercibido hasta para él, y obligó a Montesco a inclinarse al frente. El desquiciado hijo del una vez amigo de Montesco, Titus, no recordaba su nombre, pero no olvidaba la cara de ser tan patético. Blandiendo una espada y encajando su hoja en el cuerpo del tirano. Con una desvariada sonrisa tartamudeaba una especie de triunfo. Y fueron Romeo y Julieta quienes recibieron el cuerpo en sus últimos alientos.

-Taitas Bormania fuiste…-

Teobaldo miró caer al hombre… pronunciando el nombre de su madre, que retorcido espectáculo final. Que impresión tan confusa e inimaginable¿qué había sido eso¿qué había querido decir?

Y el odio reapareció. En ese arranque ciego que tantos problemas le había atraído, y el objetivo no estaba en el hombre que moría en los brazos de su hijo y la hija de su enemigo. Estaba en el que le privó de su derecho de venganza.

El inútil cobarde que esperaba algo. La muerte seguramente. Pero no por la mano de Teobaldo, ratas como esa no son ni siquiera dignas de la fuerza que hay que aplicar para desangrarles. No. Le dijo que se largara, y si el pequeño hombre era remotamente inteligente, lo haría, o se condenaba a exprimir las últimas gotas de autocontrol que le quedaban a Teobaldo. Y perder la miserable vida en el trayecto.

Y Mercuccio, al fin recordaba el nombre. Que emoción. Se fue.

Y contempló los últimos segundos de vida de Leontes Banto Montesco, muerto no por él, si no por un gusano. Estaba confundido, parecía no comprender la magnitud de los sucesos ante él. Simplemente pudo lanzar una de sus espadas hacia el escudo de la silla donde el muerto duque pasaba sus años. 

Montesco había caído, y Teobaldo tenía que considerar un nuevo camino. Aunque no hubiese felicidad en él, al fin visualizaba un futuro. 


	9. Felicidad Futuro

**Felicidad-Futuro**

Montesco cayó, al igual que su propósito en la vida, el objetivo de su venganza había sido arrancado del alcance de sus espadas. Y ahora? Qué tenía enfrente? Una vida sin razón ni sentido. Julieta le había dado una razón, pero iba en contra de sus deseos… quería proteger a Romeo? No, él no quería. Quería que Julieta muriera? Le era indiferente…

Realmente?

Pues si. Su persona le era indiferente, pero había sabido hacerse de un lugar en Teobaldo, no para protegerla ni para asegurarle un bienestar, si no para evitar una injusticia, no dejarla hacer semejante tontería, tenía que haber algo mas. Y por si no fuera suficiente, el estúpido de Romeo había creído las palabras de Julieta al asumir su lugar como duquesa, torpe Romeo que no veía más allá de su pared de amor y decepción. No entendía que había algo mas.

Loreta le había dicho una vez que el mejor camino es ese que no se busca, si no el que uno haya cuando ha querido llegar a algún lugar. De un modo u otro le llevaría. Y aunque ciertamente él no sabía ni que quería, sabía que no quería. Enfrentó a Romeo y develó su verdad, la abominable sangre que compartían. Esa verdad y lo que Julieta quiso ocultarle.

Romeo corrió al lado de Julieta, para detenerla, pelearon, se rindieron, se besaron. Escalus reaccionó, Ofelia los separó e intentaron pelear, parecía una batalla perdida, era increíble como el árbol dador de vida podía arrancarla con tanta furia. Y pelearon todos, mientras los temblores sacudían Neo Verona hasta los cimientos, uno y otro fueron llevados al extremo de sus fuerzas en orden de recuperar a Julieta que yacía en el corazón del árbol lista para su sacrificio por el bien de todos.

Curio y Francisco usaron todo a su mano, al igual que Teobaldo pero parecía que el árbol no estaba dispuesto a rendirse, quería vivir a costa de lo que fuera, no pudieron acercarse y ayudar a Romeo para llegar junto a Julieta. Pelear, atacar y defenderse, uno por proteger, otros por salvar la vida de quien más quería, otro… pues no sabía bien por que, pero ahí estaban derramando sangre por salvarla.

Triunfaron. Pero fue una victoria amarga, Romeo cayó ante la ira de Escalus, y Julieta no halló consuelo. Sabía que podía vivir la vida que Romeo le había regalado con su muerte, pero ¿para qué? Su mundo estaba condenado a extinguirse tras la muerte de Escalus, además, no iba a romper su pacto.

En la vida.

Y en la muerte.

Había vida solo para uno, así no sería. Anunció su sacrificio para salvar a todos, Curio y Francisco quisieron disuadirla, pero Julieta era sensata y segura de sus acciones, Teobaldo solo la miró y ya no quiso insistir. Se retiró de lugar donde se culminaba la sangre de las dos Casas enemigas.

La gente que fue afortunada estaba sobre ryuubas contemplando el prodigioso espectáculo de alas luminosas que impidieron una catástrofe mientras Neo Verona se precipitaba, cayó en una inmensidad de agua que con el impacto levantó chorros de agua que entre arco iris despidieron la luz benefactor de Julieta.

Ya no habría mas árboles a los cuales rendirle sacrificio, Neo Verona no era mas una tierra aislada, debería ser autosuficiente y consciente de su propio destino. La gente estaba aún confundida de lo que tenían ante ellos, eran como un hijo sin madre ni padre, incapaces de saber que camino elegir a falta de una figura de autoridad.

Teobaldo se quedó contemplando el cielo, no lo había visto con tanto esplendor jamás. Cuando dos personas se acercaron, el viejo y el afeminado.

-Teobaldo, has crecido.- dijo Conrad.

-Y tú has envejecido.- Teobaldo se giró para confrontar al hombre, lo conocía en algunas visitas que hizo a la casa de Camilo, en ese entonces no asociaba el cercano lazo que tenía con Capuleto, él había sido participe en la protección de su secreto.

-Un nuevo mañana para Neo Verona, nuestra señora Julieta ha muerto, al igual que el legado de Montesco. No hay nadie de esas casas para ocupar su lugar.- Conrad dijo sonando desinteresado.

-No faltará quien quiera tomar el poder.- Teobaldo dijo aún más desinteresado, ¿y qué tenía que ver todo eso con él?

-Tú compartes la sangre de ambas casas, la gente sabrá que eres el siguiente en la línea sucesoria.-

Teobaldo abrió bastante los ojos, sorprendido por las palabras del viejo -¿Qué yo que?-

-Eres Montesco, pero también eres Capuleto. Neo Verona será bien dirigida por alguien como tú.-

Incluso Francisco estaba sorprendido de las palabras del viejo Conrad, si lo que decía era verdad por ley el joven hombre ante él debía tomar el lugar de Gran Duque, pero no lo aceptaba, no era alguien de confiar, no sabían nada de él mas que su gran habilidad y su ausencia de piedad. ¿Qué clase de gobernante podía ser?

-No nos hagamos tontos. No existo para Neo Verona, ni Neo Verona existe más para mi.- Teobaldo llamó a su ryuuba.

-¿No lo entiendes? Tu destino es dirigir nuestra ciudad.-

-Tú no sabes nada de mí, no pretendas hacerlo. Mi destino no está aquí, quizá está más allá de este pequeño territorio. Sean inteligentes, el poder es mejor si se divide.- Y levantó el vuelo perdiéndose de la vista de los dos hombres.

-¿Es cierto lo que dices de él? ¿Es hijo de Capuleto y Montesco?- Francisco preguntó.

Conrad se quedó mirando hasta que ya no había rastro de Teobaldo, fue tonto al creer que Teobaldo aceptaría dirigir Neo Verona, era independiente y no tenía lazos con nadie en la ciudad.

-No, como dijo, no existe para Neo Verona. Vamos, hay muchas cosas que arreglar.-

Un año había pasado. La cámara de los Lores fue restituida bajo un sistema en el que las decisiones eran tomadas en conjunto, presididas por una persona que asumía el papel de dirigente, papel que se rotaba año con año para evitar el gusto por el poder.

Neo Verona se convirtió en la atracción y el punto de interés para el mundo que había vivido debajo de ella, reinos y pueblos establecieron lazos con la ciudad caída del cielo, sus relaciones comerciales y políticas le dieron la fuerza económica para crear bienestar en toda su gente.

Se rescató un brote del moribundo Escalus, ya no daba esos frutos de oro que tanta abundancia había dado a Capuleto y Montesco, solo era un árbol como tantos pero que recordaba el amor y el sacrificio de la joven pareja. La flor de lis y la rosa roja se convirtieron en el emblema de la ciudad y la señal de prosperidad y futuro.

Solían dejarse ofrendas de esas flores cada que se visitaba el árbol. Sólo una persona no lo hizo. Descendió de su caballo alado tocando por primera vez la tierra de Neo Verona después de un año de recorrer apenas un palmo de esa nueva tierra que se extendía ante sus ojos, tenía un deber por cumplir.

El anciano Pietro lo recibió como a un hijo que regresaba después de ir a buscar fortuna, Teobaldo se sintió complacido con la bienvenida, su vieja cadena de informantes estaba rota pero funcionó una vez mas para hallar a las personas que buscaba.

Era una pequeña casa a las afueras de la ciudad, dos niños jugaban. Le había costado un poco de mas trabajo hallar al ryuuba blanco que retozaba con su nueva familia en los lindes del bosque que parecía ser lo único que no había cambiado en su ausencia, el animal no lo conocía pero pareció identificar alguna familiaridad con Romeo que mansamente se dejó llevar hasta esa casa.

Una mujer, la madre de los niños lo divisó con desconfianza, Teobaldo no dijo nada mas que el saludo, los niños se encargaron del resto, al ver a Cielo afuera de su casa corrieron a llenarlo de caricias y gritos emocionados. -¡Mamá, Petruccio lo prometió!-

-¡Mamá, mi hermano cumplió!-

No fueron necesarias mas que algunas palabras para que al poco rato, los dos niños gritaban emocionados al surcar los aires sobre el ryuuba blanco. Los niños le contaron que su hermano les había prometido subirlos algún día a ese ryuuba.

-Es bonito, tú ryuuba.- Dijo la niña.

-No es mío, es… de mi pequeño hermano.- Teobaldo respondió ya no sorprendido de haber reconocido por primera vez a Romeo como su hermano.

Los llevó a tierra después de al menos un par de horas, los niños estaban satisfechos, la madre le agradeció una vez mas y le ofreció estancia y comida, él rechazó ambas y se despidió ante la tristeza de los niños.

-¿Volverás?- preguntó el mayor.

-No, ya no, pero Cielo vive en el bosque, si lo tratan bien quizá les permita subir de nuevo.- Subió a su propio ryuuba, y levantó el vuelo acompañado de Cielo, su pareja y su pequeño potro, en un punto se separaron y Teobaldo se encaminó una vez mas a Neo Verona, sólo para contemplarla una última vez.

Recorrió la ciudad bajó la luz de la tarde, había cambiado en muchos aspectos, en otros mantenía la firme arquitectura de piedra pero le era hasta cierto punto novedoso pues casi nunca había paseado por ella bajó la luz del sol. Visitó los lugares que frecuentaba, el barrio libre había sido clausurado y la zona de tolerancia se incluyó en la ciudad, el barrio de los nobles derribó sus murallas y era zona pública, incluso las murallas de la ciudad habían desaparecido para permitir el libre acceso de la población y sus visitantes.

Caía el sol, él reposaba en las ruinas que habían sido proclamadas zona intocable de la ciudad, eran vestigios de tiempos que no debían ser olvidados.

No se había perdido de nada, no halló ese 'algo' que le dijera que pertenecía ahí, no había nada ahí para él, así que estaba bien lo que había decidido, irse para no regresar, al menos no como para creer que había de retornar a casa, pues no era su hogar. Quizá con los años, se diera tiempo para visitarla de nuevo, pero solo para no olvidar lo que ahí pasó.

-Vámonos. Hay mucho mundo por recorrer.- Le dijo a su ryuuba mientras le acomodaba las riendas.

-Espera… Espera… eres una persona difícil de seguir.-

Teobaldo reconoció la voz. -¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Fuiste con Pietro, y no dejaste saludos.- Lena aparecía con cara agotada sobre un ryuuba.

-No pensé que trabajaras aún ahí.-

-No, ya no, pero frecuento el lugar. Te vas.-

-No hay a que quedarme.-

-¿Nada?-

-Nada.-

Lena asintió. –De acuerdo, entonces también me despido. Tampoco hay nada aquí para mí.-

-¿Nada?-

-Nada-

-Es un mundo extenso allá afuera, no hay paz como aquí.-

-¿Quién dijo que busco paz? Quiero aventuras.-

Teobaldo ya no dijo nada, sonrió con seguridad y montó su ryuuba, -Apuesto que querrás regresar antes de que lleguemos a la primer frontera.-

-Pruébame…- y ambos levantaron el vuelo, como esa noche un pacto sin palabras.

Había seguido una existencia marcada por el odio y el deseo de venganza, no consiguió nada, como Loreta pareció presagiarlo, pero fuera de eso había encontrado otras razones para vivir y continuar en ese mundo. No había felicidad fabricada en su horizonte, simplemente la que él podía construir y quizá a su lado podía ser más, lo único seguro era el futuro que se abría ante él.

**FIN**

Por si alguien leyó esto . GRACIAS! Soy necia y no dejo a medias las cosas por no tener respuesta, todo comenzado, todo acabado. XD


End file.
